


Foreign Yet Familiar

by aereandria



Series: Cosmic Ripples [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rivals, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Amnesia, Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Coma, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fake Amnesia, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Memory Loss, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, POV Christophe Giacometti, POV Multiple, POV Victor Nikiforov, Part 2 of Cosmic Ripples Series, Pining, References to Depression, Sad, Scared Viktor, Sequel to Same Same But Different, Slight Kimi no Na Wa, Slight changes, Slow Burn, Social Media, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Viktor's foot-in-mouth disease ruins everything, but thought it needs mentioning, deaths are important for time travel, lonely viktor, rivals au, very vague, will keep adding as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aereandria/pseuds/aereandria
Summary: Viktor wakes up from a coma believing both him and Yuuri have somehow survived the comet. He is shattered when he figures out that he has not only travelled back in time but is in universe that is not his own. This foreign yet familiar world scares Viktor and he is reluctant to look much further to see what else is different. Like is Yuuri even here?OR: Original Viktor's story from SSBD. Please read first!





	1. Viktor's King's Cross Station

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for it. So here it is. I debated posting it but thought might as well. I mean what if a comet hits my city tomorrow?! laughs nervously *touch wood* :P
> 
> Anyway hope you like it.  
> What AU did I end up choosing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's stuck and he doesn't know how to get out

_Viktor was dreaming again._

_He knew how this one ended and he didn’t like it but it didn’t stop the memory washing over him and whisking him away._

_Yuuri and him were walking to the beach after visiting the shrine for New Year. He recalls making some absurd wish about falling in love with Yuuri all over again. He had told as much to his husband who had scolded him for revealing his wish and he had laughed saying it didn’t matter for he had already gotten his wish, for as soon as he had opened his eyes to Yuuri he had fallen all over again. Yuuri had shaken his head at him and muttered something about him being cheesy. They had made their way down to the beach to watch the comet. Viktor remembers with startling clarity the exact colour of Yuuri’s warm brown eyes as they gazed at him, the flecks of gold in them and the long lashes that curtained them. He remembers how dashing Yuuri had looked in the yukata as they had made their way down. Time and age had not detracted anything from Yuuri’s looks, it had only made him more distinguished. His dark hair was now grey with threads of white, laugh lines around his beautiful eyes and mouth were gorgeous. Compelled by the beauty and love he felt for this man, as Viktor pulled their entwined hands up and kissed Yuuri’s ring. He watched as Yuuri did the same and smiled in joy and contentment._

_They had made it to beach, Viktor didn’t remember the small talk that Yuuri and him exchanged with their friends before they settled in to watch the comet. In the dream it seemed unimportant. Unessential. The image of the comet bursting and burning across the sky, while it danced with incandescent colours was something that he did not forget though. He imagines no one would. The loving words he exchanged with Yuuri as the comet crossed the sky were also written in his very soul as was the kiss they shared as the comet swirled behind them._

_Then suddenly the dream became a nightmare when someone's scream ripped through the night's air._

_The terrible visage of the comet splitting and pieces falling played on repeat. Tears were hot on his face as he realised what was about to happen and Yuuri’s warm trembling form was held tightly in his arms. Yuuri told him he loved him. He knew that. Oh he knew that. Crying he told Yuuri he loved him too. That he had loved their life, for really they had had a good one, a great one even and he would do it again in a heartbeat. Yuuri promises to find him again as does he for how can he survive, how could he be whole without Yuuri? They kiss desperately, the flavour of Yuuri is tinged with the salty bitterness of tears that both of them are shedding. He briefly thinks that maybe this isn’t so bad. He will die with Yuuri by his side. What more can he ask for? When suddenly an explosion blows them apart. Viktor hears Yuuri scream his name and he tries to reach for him, screaming Yuuri’s name but the force of the explosion knocks him far away._

_Then all he sees is white…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_Viktor wonders idly if he is dead. Or in limbo? To be honest the closest description he can find is that of when Harry Potter died (but did not die) and was then in King’s Cross Station with the deceased Dumbledore. Although he didn’t see King’s Cross Station Viktor mused as he looked around, it kind of reminded him of a rink’s lobby or one of the many stadium foyers that he had waited in before performing. More stylised and cleaner definitely. And whiter. So white it made his teeth ache. It made some ridiculous kind of sense though. Of course his limbo or whatever this was would have some similarities to skating. A rink or stadium’s foyer was where skaters passed through and from to get to the ice. Unfortunately no matter how much Viktor wandered no doors or archways opened to lead him to the ice or even away from this foyer. It seemed that he was stuck._

_In limbo indeed._

_But he was continually assailed by memories. To borrow another Harry Potter reference, it felt like he was stuck in his very own Penseive. Maybe this is what people meant when it was said your life flashed before your eyes? Viktor felt it was more like a slow flow as memories seem to drift by and pull him in as if they had their own gravity._

 

* * *

 

_Viktor gasped as another memory tugged him under. He watched, feeling strange in this perspective. Watching it happen, knowing what would happen, and feeling his feelings as they did.  Viktor recognised this day. It was his and Yuuri's wedding day. One of the most joyous days of his life. Viktor felt tears threaten to fall. Could he cry in limbo? It seemed so. He watched as he felt the wonder, excitement and nervous anticipation of his younger self. He continued to watch as both Yuuri and him stumbled upon each other under the riotously blooming sakura trees in an attempt to get a quick breather from all the chaos. Yuuri’s anxiety not handling the stress well and Viktor, who usually thrived in such things, needing a quiet moment. They had both laughed when spying each other, both feeling instantly at peace and then had held hands as they watched the beautiful petals dance like pink confetti in the gentle breeze._

_No words had been needed in that moment._

_Viktor felt the quiet contentment, the joy, the blinding love that he had felt in that very moment and he wept. His vision blurred by the tears so much that he couldn’t really make out Phichit and Chris, as the memory progressed, who had inevitably come over to fuss ‘because the grooms shouldn’t see each before the wedding its bad luck you know’. Yuuri had scoffed and Viktor had laughed as they had been herded off again._

 

* * *

 

_Viktor barely got a breather before he was plunged back in again. There seemed to be no theme or order to the memories. Some were old, some were new. It was an emotional roller-coaster to be honest. Viktor looked around not really seeing any markers that would indicate what memory this was. He was studying by the looks of it. Or trying to. His Yuuri could be so distracting without realising it. Looking just so cute in his apron and cooking with that concentrated frown on his face. He sighed a little, feeling so in love with his husband at the moment. There was a loud bang from the front door. Yura ,Viktor thought shaking his head, as the twenty-three year old stormed in with all the fire he had possessed as a teen. Time had not tamed the Ice Tiger a bit although it had given him height much to Yura’s delight. But he had yet to exceed Viktor much to Viktor’s secret delight. Viktor looked on as Yura yelled at him and Yuuri, both of them cheerfully bantering with the younger skater. It was an hour or so later when Yakov, Mila, and Georgi and his pregnant wife all turned up._

_Viktor remembered now._

_Ever since Yuuri and him had gotten married, Yuuri had insisted on family dinners feeling homesick for Yutopia’s atmosphere. It had first been only Yura joining them every now and then. Then Mila. Then Georgi. Then finally all of the Russian skating crew was at their house at least once a week or fortnight. They were all sitting at the table arguing and Yura was tossing peas at Mila using his spoon, Georgi was cooing at his wife’s enlarged belly, and Yuuri and Yakov were in a deep discussion about Yura’s coaching when Viktor felt his younger self swamped with overwhelming feelings of familial love. He had felt this at Yuuri’s home but it was different. This was the day he realised he had a family too and Yuuri was the one who had brought it together. Such a simple moment but one that had been so significant to him. He wondered if Yuuri knew how much it had meant to him. He must’ve started crying in the actual moment as well for his Yuuri was asking him what was wrong, concern marring his beautiful features. Viktor said that he just loved him SO much. Yura exclaimed his disgust, for he was eating here! Mila sighed at how romantic they were and wished for a boyfriend or a girlfriend too. Gerogi and his wife also sighed because they were both saps, no wonder they suited. Yakov grunted and rolled his eyes. Yuuri merely smiled and kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. I love you too Vitya echoed as the memory faded..._

 

* * *

 

 _Viktor felt himself become dizzy. He relived countless memories. The good. Skating with Yuuri. Coaching Yuuri. The_ banquet _. Meeting Yuuri. And the bad. The let’s end it. The lonely skating years before Yuuri. Losing Makkachin. That damn commemorative photo. And some that had seemed simple at the time but were so beautiful now. Shopping with Yuuri. Quiet moments at home. Waking up with Yuuri. Dancing with Yuuri around their home. Babysitting with Yuuri. Cheering on Yura with Yuuri._

_But one seemed to be stuck on repeat. The last one. The worst one. The one where he lost Yuuri._

_Sometimes he would get a break and he would wander this white rink._

_What happens now he would wonder? Am I dead? Can I get back to Yuuri some way?_

_Viktor didn’t know…_

 

* * *

_Suddenly without warning the usual silence was broken._

_Every now and then the white nothingness was disturbed by voices._

_T_ _hey seem to be speaking but it was hard for him to catch anything._

_V_ _iktor looked around but nobody was there._

_How strange._

 

* * *

_The voices seemed to get louder and louder. It was weird, but Viktor sometimes thought that they were almost saying something to him however he couldn’t make it out._

_He tried harder to understand the voices. He doesn’t know why but he thinks they are important._

_Suddenly it’s like someone fixed his antennae or tuned the radio properly, all the white noise that seemed to obscure the voices was suddenly gone._

“-at do you mean he’s gone?! You guys thought he was brain-dead several days ago and yet he’s still here. Make up your goddamn minds!”

_A name came to him. Yura. That’s who was talking._

The voice moved closer as if whispering into Viktor’s ear. “You hear me old man, you tap out I will never, ever fucking forgive you! I will stamp all over your precious legacy and make it mine and I’ll stamp over Katsuki’s for good measure too!”

_Viktor could hear the edge of desperation in Yuri’s voice, the fear and he was sorry for causing it. But what motivated him the most was hearing Yuuri’s name. Yuuri. His Yuuri was alive. Delirious joy burned through him._

“Mr Plisetsky please move out of the way, we just had a massive spike in brain-wave activity and his heart rate and BP also went up.”

“What the hell does that mean? Is Vi- is he okay?”

“We don’t know but an increase brain activity is always promising. If you would, we need to run some tests on Mr Nikiforov.”

_The voices went quiet but Viktor had heard enough to figure out he was in hospital, probably in a coma. Not limbo thank god. He hadn’t heard Yuuri but he guessed he would also be in the hospital. The explosion would definitely have hurt them both badly._

_Viktor knew one thing though._

_He needed to wake up._

 

* * *

_It was easier said than done. He had figured it wasn’t that he couldn’t wake up for he had managed to get to the very edge of wakefulness, hearing almost everything that was said around him but the large cacophony of drugs they were feeding him was a hurdle that he was having trouble overcoming. He had never felt so trapped by his own body before. Usually his body was an instrument of freedom that he used to unleash his spirit on the ice._

 

_He finally found a gap in the drug schedule late at night and rose to full wakefulness._

 


	2. St Petersburg 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor tries to figure out where/when he is

Viktor blinked his eyelashes several times and stared at the ceiling. He glanced around carefully, he was in a private hospital suite. He pulled the IV out with distaste swearing to avoid all drugs if possible in the future. He sat up in the bed and frowned, this did not look like the medical clinic in Hasetsu nor the large general hospital in Fukuoka. So where was he? He eyed the door suspiciously as if it might burst open, he didn’t want company at the moment. He eased out of the bed and was glad to find he was in rather conservative looking men’s pyjamas rather than the embarrassing and ugly hospital gowns. They weren’t his for he never had owned a set of pjs but someone had had the decency to give him some to preserve his modesty. Viktor fingered the silky pjs and sent a mental thanks to the mysterious benefactor. Viktor wandered over to his bedside table, and began searching for his phone. He found it down the bottom of a bag, out of battery but undamaged. Strange. He plugged it in and waited for it to charge enough to use. He glanced around and his gaze locked on to the window. Without much thought he pushed open the curtains, the sight that greeted him caused him to let out a gasp of shock.

_St Petersburg._

He was in St. Petersburg. It had been so long since he had been to St Petersburg… But why was he here? Had he needed specialised care? How long had he been asleep? He had no injuries, in fact he felt fine. Better than fine he thought frowning. He glanced towards the door longingly wondering if maybe Yuuri was in the next room over… Then he heard a ping signalling his phone had charged enough to be used again. He hurried over and keyed in the code. Things were immediately confusing.

First his lock screen wasn’t him and Yuuri. His background was Makka but not the picture he remembered taking… It was quite an early picture of him. He scrolled through his album and there none, _none_ of Yuuri. Viktor didn’t understand. Was this even his phone? He accidentally swiped into selfie mode without realising which caused him to drop the phone onto the bed for he saw a visage from the past. Breathing hard and hands trembling he reached for the phone again and held it up like a mirror. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and see how pale he had become for staring back at him from the small screen was his younger self. Not the aged and weathered face he was used to with the wrinkles and white hair that he had whined about to Yuuri but his youthful 20-something face. Viktor raised a trembling hand to slowly trace his face feeling the soft skin, the bouncy hair, and then further down, the toned body. A competition ready body he thought in wonder. He exited the camera quickly to look at the date and felt faint.

September 2013.

No.

No.

 _No._ That couldn’t be. That was over 50 years ago. That was before he had even met Yuuri. That was when he was alone. Viktor felt tears threaten to fall.

_Yuuri!_

Maybe… possibly was he here too? He suddenly felt hopeful. Viktor wondered how to check. Yuuri was in Detroit at the moment. He wouldn’t make it to the GPF until 2015. Fuck, tears again. 2 years is a long time though. Viktor recalled that Yuuri had mentioned that they had been at the same event before that… Skate America. He had been so blown away and a little upset that he had missed meeting Yuuri earlier in his life. Was that this year? He cursed his memory. He would just have to find out.

He walked to the window and watched the sun rise over St Petersburg. He didn’t know why or how he had come back in time, but if the universe had given him another chance to live a life with Yuuri he was taking it.

 

* * *

 

Viktor didn’t know how long he sat there watching the sun rise but it must have been a while for a nurse came in bearing a tray and announced in a sing-song voice, “Okay Viktor, it’s time for breakfast and medication. I hope you slept well, beautiful.”

Amused Viktor answered, “I did but I am glad to finally be awake, so I would appreciate no more medication.”

The tray fell to the ground as the nurse stared at him. “You…You’re…How…Oh my god…That’s impossible…Ihavetocallthedoctor,” She hustled out of the room at the speed of lightening.

Viktor sighed and wished she could’ve brought breakfast before she left. The breakfast she had brought seemed to be for intravenous means only. Viktor decided if the doctor was informed that meant he could call Yakov and ask him to put the pressure on to get him the hell out. He would walk out but he had learned it always created more trouble than simply waiting. His Yuuri had taught him that.

Viktor stared at the phone. He was about to talk to Yakov. The man who had been is father in every way but blood. The man he had laid to rest 30 years ago. He felt his breath catch as he remembered that day, that funeral. Life was strange, indeed. He hit the call button before he could overthink it.

_“This is Yakov Feltsman, may I ask who is calling? This is Viktor Nikiforov’s phone.” There was barely concealed annoyance in the tone_

Warmth and joy filled Viktor at his coach’s voice, “Yakov! It’s me Viktor, hey can you get me out of hospital. It’s boring. Why am I even here? I feel fine.”

There was a beat of silence.

_“…Vitya?” Yakov sounded strange, his voice was strained and hopeful. If anything, Viktor would’ve said he was close to tears but Yakov didn’t cry._

 “Da? What is it Yakov? You sound like you saw a ghost. So can you get me out? Please!”

_“Vitya do you remember anything?”_

“What do you mean Yakov?” But Viktor felt a chill course down his spine.

_“Vitya” Yakov sighed. “This isn’t a conversation that we should have on the phone. I’ll be there soon.”_

“Okay then. It’ll be nice to see you again.” Viktor said smiling but his mind was racing.

_A snort came down the line. “Sure thing. I’ll see you soon.”_

Viktor frowned down at the phone wondering what he had forgotten that had Yakov so worried. Speaking of which had he ever been in hospital in the past. He had had a pretty serious injury when he had been attempting the quad flip to the point everyone had been saying he wouldn’t make it back to skating. But he had. He had shown them. But if he was right he was in his mid-twenties. At the height of his career when he had already mastered the quad flip. After which he had had no major injuries. He had a few more bumps and bruises during his time with Yuuri but that was age catching up with him more than anything. But again nothing that warranted such drastic hospitalisation he thought glancing around at the room and the machines he didn’t recognise.

_What had happened to him?_

 

* * *

 

Before he could descend into the depressive whirl of his own thoughts Yakov and a doctor entered the room.

Viktor smiled and immediately hugged his coach much to his surprise, “Yakov!”

Yakov patted his back, with a fond smile, “Vitya, it's great to see you looking so…well,” That last part seemed to be said with a bit of confusion.

The doctor looked a bit disgruntled that Yakov was there. “Mr Nikiforov, I am your doctor, Dr Orlov. I have to admit we are surprised but happy at your impressive recovery. It’s frankly a miracle.”

Viktor glanced at Yakov and Dr Orlov. “A miracle?”

Dr Orlov nodded vigorously, “Indeed. I’ve never seen it before in all my years of practice. But first of all Mr Nikiforov what can you remember of the incident that lead to your hospitalisation?”

Viktor frowned, “I’m sorry, I don’t remember. I don’t know why I am here.”

Yakov made a noise in his throat but was silenced when Dr Orlov shot him a look. Dr Orlov glanced back him, nodding understandingly, “Amnesia is not uncommon. Don’t be concerned at the moment. What do you remember?”

Viktor wondered what to tell them. Did he tell them about his other life? What if this was an experiment for cryogenics…or whatever? He decided against it. Those memories were his. His and Yuuri’s! No one else’s. He didn’t know what was going on but he would ride it out until he could make sense of it.

“Well I remember hearing voices in a white fog. At first I couldn’t make out the voices. Then they started to get clearer and clearer. Then suddenly I heard Yura telling me off.” Viktor smiled _telling me about Yuuri he thought._ “And I heard how worried he sounded. I realised that I had to wake up.” He decided not mentioned that the drugs had effectively kept him prisoner in his own body.

Dr Orlov was scribbling fast and furiously on his notepad, murmuring, “Fascinating. Simply fascinating.”

Viktor sent him a questioning look, “Dr Orlov, why am I here? I would really like to know.”

Dr Orlov halted his scribbling and sent Yakov a glance, who shrugged. “Mr Nikiforov you were admitted less than a month ago with a Severe Traumatic Brain Injury from a fall. The prognosis was…poor. Then over the next few weeks you lost almost all brain function and were being kept alive by machines. The chances of survival were dim. However a few days ago we noticed an increase in brain activity and you started breathing without the help of the respirator. Still we weren’t hopeful. However here you are. A miracle indeed. Like I said I have never seen it before.”

Viktor felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He looked at Yakov, the same question in his eyes.

Yakov sighed, "You don’t remember the accident but do you remember anything of your life before? You remember Yura it seems. And me.”

Dr Orlov frowned as he scribbled more down, “Strange what the mind does remember.”

Viktor looked around frantic, “Well I know that I ice skate, so does Yura and you’re my coach. Umm….” He didn’t know what else was safe to say because the more he was here the more he realised that this _wasn’t his past._

_If so then where was he?_

Yakov patted his shoulder, sympathetically, “Don’t stress too much Vitya, it’ll come back. And if doesn’t,” He shrugged. “Well, I can tell you for certain it hasn’t changed you at all. When I got that phone-call it was like this whole thing hadn’t happened.”

Viktor gave him an awkward smile because he knew for certain it wasn’t coming back.

Dr Orlov was nodding in agreement, “The brain is tricky as we have no doubt seen. The memories may return, you may get bit and pieces, or they may never return. So it’s probably best to live your life as if it’s going to be the latter.”

 Viktor nodded dumbly not really listening, still in shock at his own inner realisation. That he wasn’t just in the past. He was in the past in _someone else’s life_.

He glanced up suddenly, “Dr Orlov can I go home? I don’t want to stay here.”

“Mr Nikiforov, I understand the sentiment but we still need to run some tests to ascertain if is indeed safe to discharge you and…”

Yakov interrupted, “What tests does he need?”

Dr Orlov considered, “Well a brain scan is the most pressing just to ensure everything is fine, then blood test and…”

Yakov interrupted, “Schedule a brain scan everything else can be done at a later date. This boy is going home _today.”_

Dr Orlov huffed, “I can’t just schedule a brain scan it takes a few days”

Yakov sent him an arched look with a hint of menace to it, “Are you or are you not the most noted neurologist in all of Russia and arguably Europe?”

 _“Da”_ Dr Orlov confirmed with no hint of conceit.

“Is your client Viktor Nikiforov one the most decorated male figure skaters in the world and the face of Russia? Who not only has miraculously recovered from an incurably injury but will no doubt bring you much fame and accolade”

Dr Orlov sighed, _“Da, Da”_

“Then make it happen, and quickly.”

And so Dr Orlov did for Viktor was in and out before he knew it. Leaving Dr Orlov puzzling over a perfectly normal brain scan and giving Viktor wide-eyed looks accompanied by academic interest. Viktor rushed out of the hospital leaving Yakov to deal with the paperwork for he had no intention of becoming Dr Orlov’s pet project.

 

* * *

 

Yakov drove Viktor to his apartment. He had asked if he wanted to live with him for a while but Viktor had declined but said he would appreciate dinner sometime.

It was his St Petersburg apartment. How strange. It was the same yet different. Empty, for Yuuri wasn’t here filling it with his warmth and comfort.

He couldn’t think about Yuuri at the moment. He was barely holding it together as it was.

He turned to his old coach. “Yakov, you didn’t tell me what happened. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

"It’s so strange." Yakov sighed as he sat down at the table. He glanced at Viktor and shook his head, “You seem the same yet so…mature. It might be hard to take in... Viktor you were depressed. I see that now but then…I didn’t realise. You were so good at hiding it. But now I look back, I realise that you got more and more distant with each year. I think the only thing that tethered you was your skating. And this last year...you started partying hard. I knew about it but I thought as long as you didn’t do anything stupid but I hadn’t realised how bad it was. Until it was too late.”

Viktor stared at Yakov, “Did I…” not wanting to ask the question.

“No. It was just a fall down some stairs and you were unlucky. Had you not been so drunk though you probably could’ve broken your fall…”

Viktor felt hollow, “Thank you for telling me Yakov. And…I’m sorry”

Yakov glance over at him, his expression stricken “Vitya you don’t need to-“

“But I want to. I don’t remember the person you’re describing but it’s pretty clear I was bent on self-destructing. And I am sorry for doing that to you. Life’s too precious to be wasted.”

Yakov gave him a measuring look and nodded slowly, “I am happy to hear that Vitya, very happy.”

Viktor smiled, “I want to come back too, Yakov. I want to skate. I have to, no I need to.”

Yakov grinned at this, “That’s what I want to hear.”

 

* * *

 

Yakov finally departed and Viktor curled up on the floor with Makkachin. A beautiful and wonderful discovery it was to see him still alive. With Makka accompanying him he went over his apartment from top to bottom. There were some strange inconsistencies, the most apparent was his medal collection.  He actually had some silver in there. He had stared at them in wonder, trying to guess who could’ve possibly defeated him. But as he was discovering he wasn’t the same person in this…world. So maybe this Viktor wasn’t the skater he was. Who knows.

He wanted to search for Yuuri in this world. But he was scared.

So much had changed for him. And he felt like he was only just catching up.

Was Yuuri in this world?

Or…was he dead?

Viktor remembered the comet and thought it was the most likely scenario.

If that was so, was he alone?

Left with only the memories of their life together in this strange world?

Clutching Makkachin who whined at his master’s apparent distress, Viktor sobbed. The uncertainty, the pain, the grief, the loss, all mingling together causing him to weep and weep and weep. The sobs wracked his whole body and he cried deep into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Viktor wouldn't normally be able to just stroll out of the hospital especially if what happened did happen but I'm taking some leeway with the fact that he's a celebrity and Yakov is a scary guy. Plus being in hospital is boring. (-_-);


	3. Miscommunication?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets back on the ice  
> Viktor also finds out more about his Other Self which brings to mind many questions  
> He is relieved to find out Chris is here in this world.

Viktor woke up on the floor his head pillowed by Makkachin. He felt raw and disgusting from too much crying but also refreshed.

He didn’t know what to do other than go to the rink. Yakov hadn’t said any different. Hopefully no reporters had heard of him getting out of the hospital yet. He hunted around for his skates and found his sports bag by the door with his skates freshly sharpened. Oh yeah, Yakov definitely wanted him on the ice as he gazed at his skates fondly.

He dashed off to the rink despite it being the crack of dawn, he couldn’t wait. Nobody was there when he entered but the rink looked ready for morning practice. He threw on his skates and stepped onto the ice. Oh how he had missed this feeling. Yuuri had understood. They could skate at their age but nothing beat swirling around the ice at high speeds. The exhilaration of a jump. Connecting to a routine so completely.

The solitude of the ice beckoned him and he felt it pull from deep within him. Their routine. It had been his originally but it hadn’t been complete until he had found Yuuri. Stammi Vicino. Stay Close to Me. The music played without aid in his mind and he flowed effortlessly into the steps, jumps and choreography. He had voiced his yearning, his loneliness into the void, please can somebody stay close to me? And Yuuri had answered with his own yearning, his own loneliness. I will. I will stay close to you but please can you stay close to me too?

And they had. Viktor launched into a jump.

But where was Yuuri now?

Where was he now?

They had sworn to stay close to each other but the universe had torn them apart.

Viktor spun and spun and then assumed the last pose.

They had _sworn_ he thought in despair as tears fell.

For an instant it was like he had been with Yuuri. It was the closest he had ever felt since coming to this world. The illusion was shattered when there was a small round of applause. He spun around and spied Yuri, Yakov, Mila and Georgi. Collecting himself he plastered a smile on as he skated over.

Mila leapt onto him as soon as he reached the boards, “I thought you were a ghost but you were too good to be one! Only our Vitya could do that!”

Georgi was crying, “Such a beautiful routine. I felt your heart pains in my very soul”

Viktor smiled softly, genuinely, at Georgi, “Thank you that means a lot. The routine…feels dear to me”

Yura glared at him, “How can you go into a coma and come out even better plus with a new routine?”

Yakov was staring at him with a measuring look, “Speaking of which, when did you choreograph that? I’ve never seen it before.”

Viktor was surprised, in his world he had been working on Stay Close to Me for ages before finally debuting it. It had been one of those routines he had worked on continuously but he had wanted to debut it later when he had mastered more quads and well…it had always felt like giving away part of his soul. So he had put it off until finally when Sochi came around it had felt like the right time. He used wonder if had been fate for that was the Grand Prix that Yuuri finally manage to qualify for. 

With no reasonable explanation Viktor decided to fall back on the amnesia excuse. He wondered how often he’d be using that one. “Well I don’t know. It just came to me when I was skating this morning…” he trailed off with a hapless shrug. “Is it bad?”

“You misunderstand me Vitya. That’s some of the best skating I’ve ever seen from you. Not just technically but emotionally.”

Yura piped up, “Yeah you skate like that you could beat everyone including – “ he broke off at Yakov’s glare.

Viktor blinked wondering what that was about. Was he really that bad in this universe? “Um thanks Yakov and Yura.”

Yura sneered “I’m just disappointed you're not an invalid anymore. You were less annoying”

Viktor smiled recalling the fervent and desperate whisper of the younger skater into his ear as he laid there comatosed. Sure he was. He leaned over the boards and hugged the tiny skater, “I knew you missed me Yurrraaaa” Mila and Georgi laughed as Yuri practically spat fire trying to disentangle himself from Viktor’s octopus hug.

Yakov threw everyone a narrowed stare. “I know we’re all glad to have Vitya back but get on the ice or do suicides!” Yakov then glanced at him, “Vitya in my office!”

 

* * *

 

Yakov’s office was not the most inviting place in the rink. It showed a man that obviously spent more time out of it than in it. Viktor was more than familiar with it though having been dragged in here a time or dozen for he’s various foolish acts when he was young. It was for him what most people equated to getting called to the principal’s office. Though from Yakov’s demeanour he doubted that was what he was here for.

“I wasn’t expecting you back so soon to be honest Vitya”

Viktor frowned, “I told you I wanted to come back. No needed to.”

“Still you’ve had a traumatic event happen to you. You have gaps in your memory, I wouldn’t blame you if you decided to take a few days. Even go somewhere to…reacquaint yourself with who you are.”

“Thank you Yakov. I won’t say it isn’t a lot to process because it is but being here, on the ice where it's familiar, is grounding. I remember you, Yura, even Mila and Georgi out there. So I feel safe here, in this environment. But I am admit I am a little afraid to find out what I don’t remember,” Viktor confessed. _What’s different._

“Then can you understand why I confiscated your electronics now? The doctor said no stress. I feel that slowly introducing you to your old life would be best because we don’t know what you remember and don’t. What could shock you and stress you unduly.  So things like social media and internet are out.”

Viktor pouted. They had fought briefly about this last night in the car when Viktor had tried to hold onto his phone. He had wanted desperately to rush inside and look up Yuuri but at the same time was afraid. Too tired to be stubborn he had handed it over, reasoning that he could definitely find the means to search Yuuri elsewhere if only to give Yakov some peace of mind. “I understand.”

“I was thinking you could look at the routines that you prepared for this season and see if anything sparks.”

Viktor hadn’t thought of that. Of course his other self would have routines. How strange, would they be the same? He hadn’t realised he was frowning in thought until Yakov prompted him in concern. “Yes that sounds like a good idea. If anything might spark something it would be skating right?”

Yakov nodded and proceed to turn the TV on and insert a DVD marked ‘Vitya 2013-14 SP/FS’

Viktor didn’t know what to expect but when the video started playing of himself talking to the camera it felt very weird to say the least. Not _him_ he reminded himself but still. The other Viktor was talking animatedly to the camera smiling and laughing at Yakov who was recording. Viktor felt his gaze sharpen. **Fake.** He knew himself well enough to know when he was faking it, putting on a mask, but it was usually when he was in public and in the media. What had happened that had this Viktor even faking it in front of Yakov? Worried he tuned back into what the other Viktor was saying, which was that his theme was focusing on Communication/Miscommunication for it was something that he felt was very important in life and love. Viktor made a noise at this. Yakov glanced over at him quickly but he shook his head assuredly and kept watching. Was this Viktor in a relationship he thought in horror…?

He pushed the thought aside as the other Viktor started his SP, it was a fiery and frustrated performance. The other Viktor portrayed someone who continuously tried to get his message across but was always misunderstood.  It made him angry, it made him sad, it made him frustrated. It was a very passionate almost desperate skate. Viktor would have never choreographed something like this in his younger years. It was too involved. Too raw. Too the point where it made the viewer almost uncomfortable. Was that the point maybe? The other Viktor moved onto the FS which was calmer and more poignant. It spoke of someone trying to reach another but never making it until finally in a joyous conclusion they understood each other. Viktor watched as the other skated. This one was good but the ending felt flat. Did he not believe that this conclusion could happen perhaps? Why skate what you don’t believe? And the theme…felt like a message. Too whom he wondered?

Yakov reached over to turn the DVD off and glanced expectantly at him. Viktor didn’t know what he was hoping for. Did he want Viktor to remember? Or maybe he preferred the Viktor with no memories considering how fragile his other self looked. Well he couldn’t fake what he didn’t remember so amnesia it was.

 He merely shrugged in answer, “Sorry I don’t remember these programs at all. It’s like watching a stranger skate them.” _No truer words have been spoken._ “The programs are very good technically. The theme is…” Viktor didn’t know how to say it, “interesting.”

“They are very intense programs. More so than any others you have made before. I felt you got too emotionally invested in them. You refused to tone them down or lighten the atmosphere to make them more appropriate.”

Viktor nodded gazing unseeing at the TV screen as he replayed the programs in his mind. “Did I have a partner Yakov?”

Yakov spluttered in shock.

“No, seriously. The programs feel like a message to someone. Almost like…an apology? So did I break up with someone?” Viktor’s breath hitched “Do I still have…”

Yakov halted him with the stop gesture. “Vitya calm down. No, you do not have a someone…like that. You haven’t really had anyone like that. Most of them have only lasted for a brief time and,” Yakov sighed, “in this past year there were more but less permanent if you understand me.”

Viktor felt his stomach clench. Before Yuuri, he had always been quite casual with sex but still choosy with his partners. He could be as the Living Legend. But it sounded like something had happened, around a year ago it seemed. Something had caused his other self to go into a tail spin of partying, random hook-ups and drinking. All of it culminating with him falling down the stairs and dying. He wondered what it could’ve been? Maybe a competition… But the programs spoke of a much deeper emotional message than just failure to win. Something to investigate Viktor thought.

“Oh” He finally eked out. “Should I get tested?” he mused mildly.

“I got that done with all the other things they did at the hospital. You’re clean”

Viktor let out a chuckle of relief, glad his other self had not left him with an STI or something equally annoying. Yakov always did think of everything. “Thanks Yakov.”

“So, no spark huh?”

“I’m sorry no. Not even a flicker.”

Yakov let out a huff. “It was worth a shot. Would you want to use those programs? They are all ready.”

Viktor was shaking his head before Yakov even finished. “No it would not feel right. I don’t even know who I choreographed them for. How could I possibly portray them properly without the right context? No. Maybe someday if I remember why I made them and who they are directed towards.”

“Vitya what makes you think they were made with someone in mind?” Yakov was looking at him strangely.

Vitya smiled knowingly, “I may have forgotten things Yakov but if there’s one thing I am sure, one thing I can read better than anyone it’s my skating. I was trying to talk to someone. I don’t know who or why but they were the focus of those programs.” Viktor pondered it and looked over at Yakov “Do you know who it might be?”

Yakov looked genuinely confused “Honestly I have no idea Vitya. You don’t really have that many close relations except perhaps a Swiss skater. Do you remember him?”

 Viktor lit up. Chris was here. “Yes I remember Chris, how is he?”

Yakov seemed surprised that he remembered Chris but didn’t press. “Worried about you and has been trying to contact you. We didn’t tell the press that you had a brain injury merely that you had a bad fall and may need to pull out of the season. At first he bought it but when you didn’t contact him after a week he got persistent and concerned. I managed to ease his mind but I have a feeling if you didn’t show for the qualifiers he was going to find a way to visit.”

 Viktor wondered how much Chris knew about his state of mind. Well the other Viktor’s. He had always been more perceptive than anyone else and being Viktor’s friend allowed him to see Viktor without the filters of the public. Chris probably was assuming the worse. He should contact him and maybe...  maybe talk about this weird world he was in… 

Viktor nodded, “I’ll give him a call. It will be nice to talk to him.”

“Good. Now about your routines –“

Viktor cut in, “Actually Yakov I think I have them. My routines I mean. I’ll show you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor let himself back into his apartment and called out in habit “Tadaima!”

Silence greeted him. Viktor felt his heart die a little, for a minute, for a second it had felt like when he was living here with Yuuri and home was just beyond the door. But it wasn’t. Viktor felt tears threaten again when the moment was broken by the sound of Makkachins nails on the floorboards as he dashed across the apartment to the door. Viktor fell down and hugged the poodle. “I miss him so much Makka…” He whispered brokenly into the dog’s fur, “And I’m so scared to look. What if he’s not here. What if I'm alone?” Makkachin nuzzled him and gave him a lick causing him to let out a wet laugh.

Viktor snagged the cordless phone from its holder and hit the first speed-dial marked with a CG. He had argued and argued with Yakov about getting his electronics back but since his minor freak out with the programs he had only got a resounding _no_ , _too much stress Vitya_. Viktor was seriously considering hunting down a cyber café or just buying a new laptop. But fear stopped him every time. The fear that he was here by himself. That Yuuri was…gone. Burying his head in the sand meant he didn’t have to face the reality just yet. Soon but not now. It wasn’t like there was any hurry.

“ _A_ _llo?”_

“Chris? It’s Viktor!”

_“Viktor! Oh my god are you all right? I heard about the fall and tried calling you but I only got Yakov. Its been almost a month…it must have been serious! Can you skate?”_

“It’s kind of a long story Chris.” _And I wonder how much I can tell you of it…_

_“Okay I’ll hear you out but Viktor answer me one thing. Are you okay?”_

Viktor caught the double meaning of the question. “Yes Chris I am okay. And thank you Chris”

_“So what’s this long story?”_

Viktor sighed staring out the window, wondering if Chris had met his boyfriend in this universe “Well I have amnesia, sort of, due to a brain injury I got when I fell down the stairs, drunk, apparently.” Viktor let out a sad chuckle, “its kind of embarrassing saying it like that.”

_“Oh Viktor. I am so sorry. I didn’t know it had got that bad”_

“Don’t beat yourself up Chris, I don’t think anyone did. And to be honest I don’t really remember that Viktor. It feels like talking about another person really”

_“You do sound a lot more…”_

Viktor smiled, “Mature?”

_Chris laughed, “That yes. But I was going to say centred. Maybe not totally content but more sure.”_

“I am I guess. Maybe being comatosed was good for my inner being.”

_“YOU WERE IN A COMA?!”_

Viktor winced at the yell, “oops forget to tell you that.”

_Chris muttered swear words in German and French. “I swear I will strangle your coach when I see him. He knew didn’t he? Merde how bad was it Viktor and don’t sugarcoat it!”_

Viktor sighed, “They came close to losing me, I was practically dead apparently and then miraculously I rebounded and completely recovered. Even my doctors don’t know what to make of it.”

“ _Viktor…_ ”

There was beat of silence.

Viktor finally broke it. “I’m okay Chris really but it’s kind of confusing. Some things feel familiar and others are completely foreign to me. Yakov confiscated all my electronics because we can't figure out where the gaps in my memory are and what might cause me stress which according to my doctors I'm supposed to avoid.”

_“So you can’t even watch your old competitions?” there was an incredulous note in Chris voice._

“No. Yakov said I can take all the videos home though from trainings. Plus,” Viktor hesitated

_“Plus what Viktor? Don’t worry I won’t judge.”_

“Well we watched the routines I choreographed for this season to see if something would…spark”

_Viktor could see Chris nodding. “Makes sense.”_

“Well nothing sparked. More than that even though it’s a great program, I…I didn’t like it very much.” He confessed. “But then I didn’t really understand it. It felt like I was missing a puzzle piece, a crucial element of the story. It’s probably the amnesia.”

_“Well I’m curious. Past Viktor made a program that Present Viktor doesn’t like. There’s some irony there I just know it. What is it that you think is missing? Be specific”_

Viktor sighed. “Well the programs send a message. It’s a very emotional and heartfelt one, a little desperate even. I’d liken it to an apology almost but it isn’t it's more…” Viktor frowned, “An explanation coupled with an apology. And that apology is to someone specific. Its hard to understand the programs without knowing who that person or what my relationship was to that person. I thought I might have broken up with someone or be in a relationship but Yakov said that’s not the case.”

_Chris let out a choked laugh. “Yeah Viktor that is most certainly not the case. As to who the program is dedicated to, I am also at a loss. Unless you’ve been holding out on me, I don’t really know who you could owe such a fervent apology to unless you are finally apologising for stealing my branded Adidas jacket and spilling red Gatorade on it.”_

Viktor snorted, “You're right Chris. I see it now that’s exactly what my programs are about. An ode to the death of your Adidas jacket and the evils of red Gatorade.”

_“Hey hey hey I loved that jacket and trusted you as a friend and fellow fashion diva to care for it. I was betrayed on two fronts.”_

“I shall skate my sorrow and apologies and hope to repair this failure on the ice. Once you see my moving performance you will weep with forgiveness and envy as I crush you.”

_Chris laughed. “You shall try mon ami”_

 

* * *

 

It was easy to slip into his usual banter with Chris. They didn’t discuss his injury after that which he was eternally glad for. They avoided talking about skating into too much detail for obvious reasons. Viktor wanted to ask Chris about Yuuri. The whole conversation it was on the tip of his tongue but he stopped himself. Why would Viktor ask about some skater that hadn’t yet made a name for himself yet? Especially if he was supposed to have amnesia? And there was no way that they had met, let alone heard of each other. Viktor decided he would have to wait.

He could look up Yuuri when he got his electronics back. It shouldn’t be far off since it wasn’t like Yakov and his doctors could not keep him in this bubble forever. Qualifiers would be released soon and with that meant facing the press. Hard to keep a stress-free environment with those vultures swarming. Viktor didn’t know if he felt better about this or was dreading it. He wanted to know about Yuuri but on the other hand… He didn’t know how he would handle it if… he didn’t want to think about it…

Qualifiers first and with that his electronics (because dammit he also missed his Instagram as well). 

 

* * *

 

Yakov announced everyone’s qualifiers. Mila got NHK and Rostelcom. Georgi got Skate Canada and Rostelcom. Viktor and Yura were at Skate America and Rostelcom. Viktor blinked in surprise and felt hope rise when he found out he was at Skate America. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance… Because surely this wasn’t a coincidence.

Yura nudged him as Yakov droned on about competitors to watch out for, “Oi, are you gunna be alright in America?” he asked in a low voice.

Viktor looked at the younger skater shocked at the question. Yura and him had always had a mercurial relationship before Yuuri had entered their lives. Yuuri had changed their dynamics with his quiet warmth and understanding soothing the jagged edges of their former relationship. However Yuuri wasn't here so Yura expressing concern like this was definitely strange. Yura sent him a glare which reassured him, “You’ve been kinda out of it weirdo.”

Viktor smiled, only causing Yura to snarl at him, “Don’t smile at me, and hear me now if you let any one beat you but me I will whoop you from here all the way to the Kremlin. Capeesh?”

Viktor gave him a nod, “Capeesh”

“And if that dragon hag and pi – “YURA! I GUESS YOU MUST HAVE SOME VERY INSIGHTFUL PERPECTIVES ON YOUR OPPONENTS IN THE JUNIORS SINCE WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO SAY IS OBVIOUSLY MORE IMPORTANT THAN WHAT YOUR COACH SAYS?!” 

Yura opened his mouth no doubt to give some smartass comment but Yakov cut him.

“DON’T ANSWER THAT I FEAR WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO SAY WILL ONLY ANGER ME MORE. SUICIDES NOW!!”

Yura sent Yakov a dark look but as he left he gave Viktor a speaking glance as if to reconfirm their promise.

Viktor was a little confused by Yura’s fierce concern regarding Skate America, he wondered what was awaiting him there that would even have Yura cheering him on albeit in his own backhanded way. Maybe it was the skater responsible for all those silvers in his, well other Viktor’s, collection? That was kind of exciting in a way. Viktor frowned as he puzzled over Yura’s other words that Yakov had cut off. Had he mentioned something about a _dragon_?

Viktor shook his head no he must’ve been mistaken.


	4. There be Dragons Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor goes to Skate America full of anticipation  
> He has a shocking encounter

Skate America loomed and for the first time in his life Viktor felt anxious about a competition. Could you blame him? It was his first one in over 60 years. But it was more than that, it was the inevitable feeling that something was going to change after this event. He didn’t know what but something was going to, either for the better or for the worst.

When they arrived at the venue Viktor felt his guts twist like jagged knives at the sea of reporters before them. He could feel both Yakov and Yura’s gaze on him so he plastered his best smile on. “I would rather not answer questions right now Yakov. Can I do it after my skate maybe?” Yakov gave him a nod. “I’ll arrange it. You and Yura go check in and rest up. Practice tomorrow morning.”

Viktor tuned out all the questions as he and Yura charged through the reporters. He threw a smile and a wink here and there, and merely saying to any over eager reporters that he would be answering questions after his skates and to please talk to his coach for details. They finally made it inside where both he and Yura breathed a sigh of relief.

“Are you and that pervert getting dinner tonight like usual?”

Viktor glanced over at Yura, who was looking at him from underneath a black hoodie decorated with strategically placed bits of leopard print.

“Is Chris at Skate America? I didn’t know…” Viktor smiled.  That would be nice though he thought.

Yuri shook his head, “The fact that you know who I am talking about saddens and sickens me. But also why don’t _you_ know?”

“Yakov has my phone and stuff”

Yura scoffed, “Yeah like that’s ever stopped you from stealing it back. So what’s the real reason?”

Viktor kicked at the carpet, scuffing it. “Well maybe I don’t want it back. At least for a bit. I mean all the things I’ve heard about my old self has made me not want to really look too hard, you know? I’ll probably eventually have to face it, since I am public figure it will be inevitable but for now, I suppose, ignorance is bliss. Well not really bliss as I know I'm borrowed time before I have to face the music but I'll take what I can get.”

Yura seemed to measure him up, his gaze narrowing with his trademark scowl in place. “I can get that.” He let out a huff. “You’re different Viktor. Not bad different like good different.”

“Thanks,” Viktor laughed causing Yura to send him an irritated look and a punch.

 

* * *

 

Viktor managed to contact Chris via the hotel and they made plans to meet up for dinner.

Feeling excited to see the Swiss skater, Viktor left his room and begun walking down the hallway to the elevators. He didn’t really pay attention to the other person walking towards him going the other way until they shoved passed him. Viktor frowned thinking he must’ve been not watching where he was going again. Yuuri always accused him of being such an airhead so he turned to apologise. He assumed he would find the other person also turning to apologise as one is wont to do in these situations. Or perhaps an irritated look even. Or possibly even the shrill squeal of a fangirl which is sometimes the case.

What he had never expected was to meet a piercing gaze featuring the palest blue eyes he had ever seen that were filled with such hostility he almost took a step back. The unique eyes belonged to a young woman who had striking Asian features and tanned skin however her hair flowed long and pale blond, almost white. And if Viktor was any expert on hair-care (and he was), then it was most definitely natural. She was wearing a black bomber jacket and leggings. She was carrying a dark olive duffel bag that was emblazoned with a country’s crest but Viktor couldn’t make it out.  She stood at least a head shorter than him but she was glaring at him with such animosity it gave her the appearance of someone taller.  

“Er – Um…Sorry?” Viktor stammered shrinking under the girl’s glare.

“What’s the matter Nikiforov? An injury and suddenly the Ice King has lost all his frost bite?”

Viktor felt so lost, he was definitely missing something here. “No…?”

“Oh, not feeling very talkative today huh? Well doesn’t matter I only have one thing to say.” It happened so fast Viktor didn’t even see it but one minute they were toe to toe the next she was sweeping his legs out from underneath him and then she was on top of him with a skate to his throat. Viktor felt his eyes widen, as the girl whispered to him in a vicious voice, “ _You come near him again and I will carve out your heart and feed it to the crows, then slice that pretty face up, you hear me you icy bastard!”_ She then stowed her skate and gave him a shove, “You’ve been warned Nikiforov”  

Viktor watched wide-eyed and speechless as the girl stalked away from his position on the floor. It didn’t escape his notice that on the back of her bomber jacket was a beautiful and terrifying green and gold dragon embroided all across it that also seemed to be glaring and snarling at him. He suddenly realised who Yura must have been trying to warn him about because he was certainly _not_ on good terms with this Dragon. And she most certainly was a Dragon. She sent him one last pale eyed glare full of menace as the elevator doors shut on her. Viktor let out a sigh of relief, falling back onto the floor with a thump.

_What the actual fuck Other Viktor. What the hell did you do?_

 

* * *

 

The other elevator dinged and then opened almost immediately after the dragon flew off and Chris stepped out.

“Oh hey Chris sorry I’m late. I got…detained.”

Chris blinked in surprise at seeing Viktor lying in the middle of the hallway on the floor. He walked up and stood over him, a smirk plastered on his face. “So was it a good detained or a bad detained?” he asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

Viktor laughed. “More like confusing.” He shook his head. “A dragon just threatened me Chris. I can still feel the singes of its breath”

Chris chuckled, “Looks like you survived a run in with the Khaleesi. And here I thought you had a romantic rendezvous.”

“Khaleesi?”

“Yeah that’s her nickname remember?” Chris said smiling.

Viktor arched an eyebrow sardonically, “Amnesia, _remember?”_

Chris lips formed an Oh. “So you don’t remember Dinara? Dinara Sugimoto?”

“No that name is not familiar to me but she seemed very upset with me for some reason.”

Chris looked at him as if trying to figure something out. He finally sighed and threw down a hand, “Get up at least I can’t take you seriously down there.” Viktor giggled as he pulled himself up.

Chris pushed him to the elevator, “I’ll explain the situation over dinner. Something tells me we will both need a drink by the time I’m done.”

 

* * *

 

“So are going to explain why I was threatened with a skate outside my own hotel room by a girl barely taller than Yuri but just as ferocious?”

Chris sighed, “It’s complicated and to be honest Viktor, I actually don’t know the whole story. Just snippets you have told me over the years and what I’ve heard from others. Probably the only person who knows the whole story is Yakov and you can bet on Russia melting before he would tell you”

Viktor was so lost, “Why on earth would _Yakov_ know?”

Chris looked pensively into his drink as he swirled the cocktail glass’s contents. “Okay so this is what I know. Dinara Sugimoto is 21 years old and is of Russian/Japanese descent but was born in Australia. When she was nine years old her parents moved to Russia for work and Dinara began skating. Yakov took her on seeing her apparent skill and talent. There was some rumbling by the RSF because despite her heritage Dinara was not technically Russian however as the years passed, medals were won. Apparently there were some serious backroom talks about Dinara changing who she would skate for.”

“Not surprising,” Viktor murmured, “Everyone wants a winner.”

“True. But apparently a few of Dinara’s old skating mentors from Australia encouraged her to stay in Russia for there’s just better programs for growing figure skaters. This is all hearsay but they wanted Dinara to be the winner she could be apparently even if that meant losing her as athlete. This obviously wasn't advertised for countries's don't like losing athletes.”

Viktor nodded approvingly. “That’s being a real coach though. Thinking of the athlete’s potential and what will bring that out the best. Not what’s going to be best for the country.” Viktor paused “So that must mean this Dinara and I were rinkmates…right?”

“Yeah, you were but that was several years ago.”

“Okay why did she leave Yakov?”

Chris gave him a pained look which made Viktor glance at him in surprise. “That’s the thing Viktor. She didn’t choose to leave Yakov. She was made to.”

Viktor gaped, “What?”

Chris took a sip of his cocktail before continuing, “Yakov already had you and Georgi. Then he took on Dinara much to some people’s displeasure. That sort of died down when there was some talk about Dinara skating for Russia. However nothing really happened or maybe before anything could really happen Yakov took Mila on. Then he took young Yuri on not much later. The next part depends on who you listen whether it's Dinara or Yakov or the RSF. But according to Dinara, Yakov had quietly started cutting down her practice time with her until she confronted him on it where he flat out told her it was because she wasn’t _‘Russian’_ or to be precise was not ‘ _Russian enough_ ’ for his rink. And it did not matter for she wasn’t talented enough to be a champion skater any way.  Yakov released some diplomatic statement that said they had reached a difference in styles and temperaments and had decided to split ways.” Chris sighed, “But the two stories are so different it’s really hard to guess what’s the truth and it's divided a lot of people.”

Viktor frowned down at the table cloth. Yakov had always been needlessly picky about only training Russian skaters but Viktor didn’t think he would so cruel as to discriminate like that. He had helped train Yuuri in his world hadn't he? Had even  _liked_ training Yuuri because Yuuri really was a great student; obedient, willing to listen, quick at absorbing instructions and, of course, respectful. Everything him and the Russian skaters weren't, Viktor thought sardonically. Maybe the Yakov in this world was different, just like the Viktor in this world was? The truth probably fell in between the two stories as it so often did. Still the circumstances surrounding this Dinara's coaching seemed quite unfair.

“So where is she now?” Viktor wondered.

“Last I heard she was training in America with the Italian, Cialdini. She stopped whatever process she put into motion in regards to changing who she skates for obviously.” Chris snorted, “Apparently the JSF came forward and offered to support her skating career if she skated for them. It was an obvious play to thumb the nose at Russia but she turned around and said no thanks. She held a press conference because everyone was wondering and said the only country that had truly supported and encouraged her, that hadn’t dismissed her, or attempted to use her, was her birth country, Australia so she would be skating for them. I had to admit I was rooting for her.”

Viktor hummed his agreement also impressed. “What was my relationship like with her during our time in Russia?”

Chris pursued his lips, “You weren’t close but you’ve always been one to keep your distance Viktor. You said you liked her spice. That her and Yakov were like two dragons trying to barbecue each other. Her and Yuri were apparently like oil and water. Or fire to be precise. When the controversy started I think you said she sort of hoped you might put in a word for her. With your clout in the skating community it might have helped. So maybe she blames you for staying quiet which is not really fair.”

Viktor sighed, “Things like this rarely are Chris. Well I can understand her not liking me for that. Especially if we were friends or something. Still…” remembering the girl’s words and her open hostility in the hallway.

“Still?” Chris prompted.

“I don’t think that is the reason why she was mad at me. It certainly doesn’t help but I got the feeling that it was something I had done or said that had angered her. And whatever it was it’s pretty bad.” Viktor mused darkly, cursing his other self.

“You could report her you know, I mean she did assault you. With a skate!”

Viktor shook his head amused. “For some reason I feel like I deserve it.” His mind drifted back to the previous Viktor’s original programs. _Her friend, the one she warned me off, is that who you were apologising to? It would make sense…Still what did you do, I’d really like to know before I get blamed again._

Viktor remembered something, “You called her Khaleesi before?”

Chris smiled humorously, “Oh yeah, it’s a nickname she got after she did her senior debut to music from Game of Thrones. Even before the series was a thing she was pretty vocal about her love of dragons, like your Yuri is about his love of cats.” Chris huffed out a laugh, “I think I recall them both having a flame war on twitter about which was better too. Just like the Russian Punk, the Khaleesi also has a few other nicknames; the Queen of Oz, the Aussie Rebel, The Dragon from Down Under.”

Viktor raised his eyebrows, “Whoa.”

Chris nodded understanding “Yeah, she’s a crowd favourite not just for the outspoken attitude but also because she skates to very trendy music and pop-culture themes and she’s not afraid of risks, which is why she was the first woman to land the triple axel. She’s currently unchallenged in the women’s division. Your rink mate Mila’s been getting close but still hasn’t beat her. I’m sure that endlessly satisfies Dinara. Well it would for me. So does this answer your questions?”

Viktor gazed out the window, pondering the information. Dinara’s appearance was off-putting. She hadn’t existed in his world so he didn’t know what to make of her. He definitely sympathised with her position and wished he had done more to help. He replayed her warning, and knew he was missing something essential to this puzzle. There was something else going on beneath the surface. Something he couldn’t figure out and it was becoming obvious he hadn’t told anyone. Not even Chris. Way to go Other Viktor. How the hell was he supposed to figure this out without help? Especially when the only people in the know evidently hated him. It was a dilemma.

“Yes and no,” he finally said in answer to Chris. “They’ve been answered but at the same time new ones have sprung up in their wake. So I guess I’m in the same position I was in when I started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if what I've written about Dinara's circumstances could actually happen. Don't think too hard on it either, its merely to create some backstory.


	5. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor skates his SP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i was so overwhelmed and warmed by everyone's responses.  
> It was really nice to hear that you liked what I've had in mind for Viktor.  
> So I smashed out a few more chapters. (-_^)☆
> 
> Enjoy guys (><)/  
> ps buckle up because you are about to ride the angst roller-coaster

Viktor was staring at the ceiling of his hotel room as he tried to fall asleep. He was skating tomorrow. It felt so surreal to think that in several hours he would be back on the ice. He wouldn’t lie, there had been multiple times that he had wished for that very thing. It was hard to give up a passion so consuming as ice-skating. However, in all those idle daydreams he had entertained over the years he had always, _always_ pictured Yuuri beside him. Yuuri competing with him. Yuuri challenging him. Yuuri on the podium with him.

But he had never wanted _this_.

To stand on the ice _alone_. To go back to skating alone _again_. Viktor felt his heart ache as he closed his eyes in despair. For he knew the ice would be even more lonely than it had been the first time. The ice had been the stage for his and Yuuri’s love story. He had experienced love, joy and endless delights on it. But now…

Now all it was was a reminder. 

A reminder of what he had _lost._

 

* * *

 

The day of the Short Program dawned bright and bold. The burnished colours of fall in Boston, glinted gold, red and orange in the sun. Viktor breathed in the crisp air as he and Yura made their way to the stadium. The nerves returned as he slowly prepared for his routine during the warm-up. He had picked the first slot. He didn’t know if he was grateful he didn’t have to pretend to watch others while waiting for his turn or that he would have to afterwards out of politeness. He planned to watch Chris of course. He didn’t really know who else was competing. He hadn’t listened to Yakov’s lecture about it, believing that he probably didn’t know these people anyway. He was mildly interested to see if the individual responsible for his silver medals was here but not too concerned. He was positive he would and could beat them.

It might be arrogance or just self-awareness but Viktor knew he was better than his other self. He had watched the training videos Yakov had provided of course. He didn’t know what it was but something definitely had…distracted the other Viktor. He hadn’t seen the single-minded focus to reach the top that Viktor, when at this age, had possessed. Not that the other Viktor didn’t have fire but he seemed less determined. He definitely saw himself in the other Viktor but it was like looking at 27 year old version of himself. Not a 23 year old one. It was like the poor guy had taken a jump right from the beginning of his career to the end. When he was lonely and unsatisfied with skating. Viktor wondered what had happened that could cause such a downward spiral in him?

Again, he was left with more questions and no answers.  

Another shocking thing was _no-one_ had landed the quad-flip. He had expected to find his intensive training for it in the videos. He remembered his younger self being so dead-set on being the first one to land it for he had wanted to do it for his senior debut. To announce his arrival with a bang he had thought what a great surprise that would be. However he had found no such evidence. Yakov mentioned it idly a few times in some of the videos but it was waved away.  Burning with curiosity he had even subtly questioned Yuri about it and had gotten a snort, “That jump’s impossible just like the axel.  Don’t worry old man no one made history while you took your nap.”

_Impossible huh?_

Viktor had almost laughed at the irony that his signature jump was still considered a skating fable. Looks like the matter on what things are possible would be up for reconsideration today because in true Viktor Nikiforov fashion he was going to surprise them all.

 

* * *

 

Viktor was standing beside the rink as he mentally readying himself for his program. He had been hopeful and sentimental when choosing these routines but if there was even the slightest chance that his Yuuri was here, then he was going to send him a message then he could never miss. He had had to get creative with the costume though, not being able to fit into his old one.

That had indeed been an interesting experience, going through his past costumes. Yakov had forgotten to take them or probably hadn’t thought it necessary due to his ‘amnesia’. Viktor was able to match some with performances he knew and had performed in his old world. However, there were several that were definitely not familiar to him at all. At first he had thought it was probably just a program he hadn’t particularly liked or connected with. But on closer inspection there were a couple of years of costumes that he couldn’t match a program to at all. Luckily they had had been tagged with years and program names so he had been able to work out that it was roughly 2 maybe 3 years ago when this Viktor’s timeline had started to deviate from his own. He was again filled with questions. _What had happened?_ Viktor sighed, he was getting used to this constant feeling of confusion, but it was frustrating though.

The new costume was more masculine, but it was still sexy with a deep V down his front that showed off his chest bordered by lapels with lines of red down them and with rest of the top mostly mesh. The crystals were still there but this time underneath them was a flare of black material with red flickering out underneath as he moved. It fell off his shoulder, and right hip, and danced around him as he moved, the material silky and light.  The costume gave the appearance of pants for it darkened around his waist and legs. But this was all show, it clung to his body closely and had a sheen to it that gave it a wet appearance. He would like to think that his Yuuri would most definitely approve of his new Eros. Viktor’s playboy to his seductress. Viktor had no doubt if both him and Yuuri had danced Eros together the ice would’ve melted.

A smirk must’ve still graced his face for a lilting voice laughingly commented. “My, my Viktor you look positively sinful and the costume's not half-bad either. Who were you thinking about I wonder to have such a salacious look about you?”

Viktor met Chris’s warm sultry gaze, “I guess you would call them my muse. They certainly inspired this piece.”

Chris blinked and grinned, “Oh Viktor _do_ tell.”

“You know me Chris. I _don’t_ kiss and tell. But,” Viktor slanted him a coy look, “Watch closely and you might have idea just how _inspirational_ they were.”

Chris let out a delighted chuckle at this. “You really think you can out sexy me Viktor?” Chris arched a brow, “this muse must be really be something.”

“Oh _mon ami,_ you have no idea”

 

* * *

 

Yakov gave him a terse speech while they both waited for his name to be called. Viktor expected it to be longer. It had always been longer. Well from what he remembered. Maybe he had exaggerated it a bit. He had a tendency towards hyperbole according to, well, _everyone._ He must’ve looked expectant for Yakov clapped him on the back reassuringly.

“Don’t worry Vitya. I didn’t say much because well you haven’t really needed much. You’ve improved so much. Frankly I’m impressed by your motivation since the accident, you’ve really pushed yourself to come back even better. I don’t really want to know where you got the two new routines from but I can say they’re winners. So go out there and get the gold.”

Viktor felt moved by the impassioned speech. It was the most heartfelt thing he had ever heard Yakov say. But then, he had never nearly died on the man so…

“Thanks Yakov. I’ll make you proud.”

The announcer boomed over the stadium, “VIKTOR NIKIFOROV OF RUSSIA, 23, WILL BE SKATING HIS SHORT PROGRAMME TO THE COMPOSITION ‘IN REGARDS TO LOVE: EROS’”

_I’ll make you proud Yuuri. I skate for you, I skate for us._

Viktor assumed his position on the ice and brought to mind his husband, his darling Yuuri, blocking out everything else. For this really was a performance for only one person.

The music began and Viktor moved, sending a smirk and a wink out to his lover.

The playboy was in town and he was seducing his seductress.

 _His Yuuri_.

 

* * *

 

Chris watched from the sidelines as his friend began a very sensual routine. It was very hot, Chris gave him that. Viktor’s drop dead gorgeous looks only making it more so. He could see the story that Viktor was so good at weaving; the playboy seducing people left and right only to come across a gorgeous lover. A beautiful seductress that his usual techniques did not work on. Both determined to win they begin the game of seduction, they flirt hard to try and make the other fall. The seductress finally succeeds in stealing the playboy’s heart and leaves the next day. Despite the sexy message of the routine, Chris could see an underlying theme, an undertone, if you will, to the routine. He recalled the banter with Viktor before. He had dismissed as their usual bullshitting before a skate but now... Now he’s not so sure. Viktor was smiling coyly at the seductress as a playboy would, but it was almost…intimate. Personal. Chris couldn’t really put his finger on it or a name to it but it almost felt like the story was incomplete. Viktor's bemused, affectionate looks towards the seductress didn't speak of heartbreak but more of eagerness. Like he couldn't wait to do it again and maybe he'll win this time? Yes Chris thought it was almost like he was saying “ _come love, shall we dance again?”_ Chris stared at Viktor, and wondered who was he looking at? This muse of his maybe?

Chris gazed at his friend feeling, not for the first time, like he didn’t really know Viktor anymore. Not that he really had in the first place mind you. Sure Viktor had allowed him closer than anyone else but there had always been a wall, an inner sanctum that even Chris had not been invited in to. No one had for that matter. It was why he had been so concerned when Viktor fell out of contact with him after the ‘fall’. He had always been aware of Viktor’s…fragility but Viktor had obviously kept everyone in the dark about how bad it had really gotten.  Chris sometimes felt guilt seep in despite knowing he probably could not have done anything about it. That somehow he should’ve known, should’ve pushed harder and made Viktor talk to him.

It was useless to dwell on this now though. Viktor was okay and that was what matters. He even seemed better after the accident. Different certainly. And something still seemed to haunt his old friend. But most of the weight that had been dragging him down seemed to have been lifted. Maybe amnesia was good for some things. He hoped that this time Viktor might trust him enough to talk about it.

He watched as Viktor spun masterfully and finished with the music in a steamy ending pose. Maybe they could start off with how he got so good after being in a coma?! Viktor had always been good, better than good but after that routine, Chris wondered if he could be great. It came as no surprise when his friend broke the SP record. Chris smiled as he clapped, it looked like he was going have to up his game this season too.


	6. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finds Yuuri but things are not what he hoped they would be.  
> Viktor opens up to Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's finally here! Some of you guessed it and  
> if the chapter title doesn't clue you in we are in a Rivals AU.  
> (~￣▽￣)~ hehe 
> 
> Enjoy guys (><)/  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> ps more angst up ahead, this will be some rough sailing.  
> Please don your life vests.

Viktor was pleased with how he had performed, and he could see by Yakov’s smug smirk and the uneasy looks from the few competitors he saw, that he must’ve done really well. Frighteningly well. He took note of the score and smiled, and was truthfully a bit surprised that he broke a record but then he hadn’t been around to set them had he? He sent out winks and a heart sign but inwardly thought _I can do even better than that._ And he would. He had the whole season to improve the routine of course.

Chris was second last and Yakov was in deep talks with some suits so he decided to check up on Yuri. He didn’t have to look far for he could hear raised voices at the end of the hallway. He wondered who was brazen enough to take on the Ice Tiger. He rounded the corner just in time to hold Yuri back as he went into a lunge at his adversary.

“Woah there tiger, we don’t want the ISU on our tails do we?”

“Oh looks like the little kitten has been saved by the King of Foreheads…how _boring.”_

Yuri growled in his hold. Viktor felt himself flinch internally when the insult hit one of his sore spots. Used to such things his expression never changed and he met the pale-eyed glare of Dinara Sugimoto without a flicker. The circumstances surrounding this girl’s skating career certainly reeked of injustice, but it definitely wasn’t a basis for her attitude towards Yuri who must’ve been barely in his teens when it happened. Towards him, well maybe that was warranted but he suspected that there was something else fuelling her hatred against him. He fixed her with a cool stare, and a smile that conveyed one message “ _how sad.”_

Dinara smirked at him, “Cat got your tongue Nikiforov? Or maybe a…skate?”

Viktor didn't rise to the bait, not even when she reminded him of her threat. He merely sighed, full of disappointment. “No, merely speechless at your lack of decorum. You’re an adult and yet you pick fights with a teenager. Yuri’s young and can’t help being a bit of brat but you, at least, have no excuse.”

Heat bloomed on the girl’s face, as she struggled to hide the fact that he had hit a nerve. Viktor watched on, a little sympathetic to her plight, but he had said nothing but the truth. Yuri would soon have to learn too how far he could take it. With Yuuri’s calming influence through the latter half of his skating career as his coach he had settled down a bit, not to the point of losing his reputation as a punk, but enough though that the ISU wasn't continuously fluttering about. Shaking his head at the girl, he tugged at Yuri indicating it was time to leave. Yuri flashed him a look but reluctantly followed.  

Determined, obviously, to get the last word Dinara snapped out, “Ha, that’s rich coming from someone like _you_ but then I wouldn’t expect anything less from the Ass King.”

Viktor was dying to ask what she meant by that loaded statement. Unfortunately he doubted Dinara would explain. He merely gave her a bored look and made a shooing motion, “Don’t you have a castle to guard? A princess to terrorise?” Yuri snorted “Well don’t let us keep you Charmander.”

Okay that was a little mean, he confessed inwardly, but that forehead comment had been a low blow! He left her spluttering a reply while he dragged a cackling Yuri away with him. He lead the way to an abandoned storage room and threw Yuri inside. Yuri was still snickering over Dinara.

“Oh my god did you see her _face!_ I am so going to call her that from now on!” Yuri crowed with smug satisfaction.

“What the hell were you doing Yura?”

Yuri blinked and his grin fell at the serious tone. “Wha-"

“You were going to fight that girl. Did you even _think_ about the consequences of that?”

“She was talking shit about you Viktor! I was just giving it back to her. Besides after everything that p-"

Viktor cut him off, “It touches me that you would stick up for me Yura but I don’t want you doing something rash that might end your career.” He laid a hand on Yura’s shoulder, “You’re too bright a star to be extinguished this early okay?”

Yuri had initially been red with outrage but the last comment drained away all his fire. A blush dusted his cheeks which he quickly hid behind his long blonde hair. “mmmkay”

“Good. And don’t worry Yuri. As you've seen, I can clearly handle myself.”

Yura smirked, “Yeah. You got her good.” Yura looked up at him confused. “Why is that? Usually when Dinara confronts you, you lose all your cool. Tonight you were nothing but cool.” Yura’s eyes widened when he realised what he had said, “I mean you weren’t _cool_ coz you are mostly definitely are not. _Tch,_ no way loser. You were like your usual Ice King cool. Like frosty cold. That’s what I meant”

Interesting, Viktor mused. So the Other Viktor couldn’t maintain his façade around her could he? It was another piece to the puzzle he was slowly putting together. He wondered if he should tell Yuri he actually did not recall Dinara. _At all_. That’s why it was so easy to be objective for he had no idea what their issues were. He swiftly decided against it. What use would come of it other than Yuri being reminded of his supposed ‘condition’.

That made him pause, had Yakov even told the others? He wouldn’t think so. Why would he, when Viktor remembered everyone at the rink. So, he merely shrugged in response, “I just realised it was not worth it. I was so caught up in it before I didn’t realise how trivial I was being. When I had my accident it made me take a step back and re-evaluate things. I can’t change how Dinara feels about me and what happened but I can change how I deal with her.”

Yura gave him steady look and slowly nodded. “That makes sense.”

“So will you try to keep _your_ cool?”

Yuri rolled his eyes as he said, “Kay, kay, I won’t try to punch her again if that’s what you mean but I’m not going to let her walk all over me. Don’t expect me to just sit there if she starts spewing shit.”

“Don’t worry I wouldn’t _dream_ of trying to tame a tiger. Just keep those claws sheathed and we’ll be fine.”

“Awesome. Now that we’re done can we get out of this creepy closet. It’s fucking weird being in here with you old man.”

Viktor laughed, “Sure Yuri, let’s come out of the closet together” and threw a wink.

Yuri groaned. “I hate you so much right now.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor was back in the stadium after dropping Yuri off with Yakov. Chris was performing a rather scandalous number on the ice. Viktor remembered it from his own world. Chris really outdid himself and settled in at second however there was still a decent gap between him and Viktor. Viktor frowned, he had thought that maybe, just maybe, Chris might've been the mysterious competitor who beat him. But with scores like that he doubted it. Not that they were bad scores. Its just that they were similar scores to what the other Chris could achieve. So it wasn’t like Chris was better or worse in this universe. He was good but, unfortunately, the same. And at this level he had never beaten Viktor in the other world. So he sincerely doubted he would have in this world.  It was a shame. He would’ve liked it if Chris was his rival. And he would’ve enjoyed seeing his friend beat him and getting a gold if he was truly the better skater in this world. Viktor was barely even watching the final skater take his place on the ice. He was more occupied in watching Chris until the announcer boomed,

“YUURI KATSUKI OF JAPAN, 20, WILL BE SKATING HIS SHORT PROGRAMME TO THE LYRICAL COMPOSITION ‘RISE’.”

Viktor almost gave himself whiplash he turned so quickly to look at the ice. He felt his breath catch, his heart leap into throat and pound at a hundred times a minute. For there, right in front of him, was the man he had been searching for.

 _Yuuri_.

He looked so beautiful out there with his hair slicked back, in a black, blue and white costume that seemed to swirl and burst in firework-like patterns all over his body. Viktor couldn’t take his eyes away, afraid that Yuuri might vanish again.

The music started out slow and ethereal and Yuuri began skating, delicately emanating fragility. Viktor watched breathless as he swirled around the ice. The music slowly built and the lyrics spoke of fighting back, rising above and not giving in. Yuuri wove the story as effortlessly as always drawing the audience in as the music seem to wrap around his body like a lover. Viktor watched closely as the story came alive for him, of a person who had been hurt, who had fallen, only to find a hidden strength and rise up. Higher than before.

Viktor’s mind was racing as he watched Yuuri swirl around the ice, with his gorgeous step sequences and spins, but what was more surprising was the clean jumps. Yuuri had only started gaining confidence in his jumps when Viktor had started coaching him. But this was 2013 and it was like he was watching Yuuri at 26 from his own world when his Yuuri had been at the height of his career and with confidence in his skating that came from multiple success. Don’t get him wrong Viktor was so happy to see Yuuri like this. It was a dream come true but questions, so many questions arose from the depths of his mind.

As the song finally built to its climax Yuuri was skating less delicately and more determinedly with his face set, focused on something beyond. He leapt into a flying spin and spun and spun and assumed his ending position with an intense look on his face right on cue with the music's end.  Viktor was too stunned to clap, he merely watched as Yuuri smiled and waved for the crowd. He was led off to the Kiss and Cry by his coach. Suddenly without warning Yuuri looked back, straight into his gaze. Viktor felt a jolt and a stuttering feeling of hope began to climb. Yuuri’s face was expressionless as they stared at each other but Viktor couldn’t help but feel it was a message. That he had seen and heard Viktor’s own.

He watched as Yuuri and Celestino sat in the Kiss and Cry. They were quickly joined by Dinara who hugged Yuuri and whispered something causing him to laugh. Viktor squished the little worm of jealous that snuck in. _That place next Yuuri was his place_. The scores came in and they were high. But not high enough to beat Viktor. Yuuri was a couple of points behind him but it still put him well in front of Chris. Viktor watched Yuuri celebrate with Dinara and his coach but he saw that flash of disappointment. He didn’t begrudge Yuuri that. They were competitors after all.

He ducked out, determined to catch Yuuri when he left the change room. He didn’t have to wait long for within minutes Yuuri was stumbling out in his JSF tracksuit, his hair soft and loose, and his glasses on. Viktor wanted wrap him up and whisper words of praise in his ear until his Yuuri went red with embarrassment despite secretly loving it. Yuuri’s gaze flickered up and caught his eyes again. He smiled slowly at him. Viktor almost smiled back but there was something in Yuuri’s eyes. Something that made him pause.

“Nikiforov, I heard about your fall. I was concerned. Injuries for older people like you can be…troublesome _ne?”_

Viktor was shocked into silence. When Viktor didn’t answer, Yuuri sent him a confused frown, obviously expecting a retort or a snappy comeback. He merely shrugged, “Great short by the way. Looks like you finally found some action in that dull life of yours.”

Viktor's face fell and he stared at the ground battling tears, his fist clenched by his sides trembling. How could he have gotten so hopeful? How could he have forgotten that he was another world. He hadn’t even thought about this as a scenario but it was impossible to deny it.

_This wasn’t his Yuuri._

_His Yuuri wasn’t here…_

_Yuuri was gone…_

The other Yuuri seemed oblivious to his inner turmoil. Merely arching a brow, smirking at Viktor’s shaking fists. “Hit a nerve did I?”

Viktor didn’t answer him again and Yuuri sighed, getting sick of waiting. “Fine, Nikiforov give me the silent treatment. I’m surprised though, usually you’d be gloating. I’d say that the fall must’ve knock some sense of decency into you but well that’s not possible, there’s no room with all that ego and arrogance is there?”

Viktor thought he almost heard a thread of desperation in Yuuri’s voice. As though him _not_ rising to the bait was disturbing him more than him returning the insults. He finally looked up into Yuuri’s face. There was that smirk on Yuuri’s face but a hint on confusion mingled in. He caught the slight widening of Yuuri’s eyes as he took in his own devastated expression that he had not bothered to hide.

Viktor forced himself to say something. “Yuuri, I’m sorry.” He heard Yuuri’s breath hitch and shock started covering his face. “I’m not going to do this anymore. This petty trade of ours.” Yuuri looked taken aback and uncertain, as if he didn’t know what to say. He smiled sadly but genuinely at Yuuri, “Your short was exquisite and I can’t wait to see your free.” He made to leave barely fighting back tears, one traitorous one escaped down his cheek. Luckily his back was to Yuuri.

Yuuri however stalked after him and spun him around, fury thick in his voice as he demanded, “What game are you playing at Viktor?” His hand dropped from Viktor’s arm in stunned surprise at the tears in Viktor’s eyes and on his cheeks. “Are..Are you cry-"

“For the second time I’m not playing Yuuri. I’m _through_ playing. I’m not going to insult you, degrade you, or snap at you. I’m going to be honest." He took a breath to gather himself and added on more softly, "Good luck tomorrow.” Viktor jerked himself free and stalked off. His heart breaking with each step. He was aware that Yuuri watched him go, gaping in shock after him.

 

* * *

 

Seeking solitude and oblivion he practically ran into Chris as he made the mad dash to his room. Chris saw the tear tracks and his wrecked face and immediately asked, “oh _mon ami_ what happened?”

That’s all it took and Viktor broke, sobbing hysterically into Chris’s shoulder. Alarmed Chris quickly manoeuvred him into his room. It took awhile for Viktor to settle enough to being able to talk, even then tears felt only a breath away.

Chris pushed a glass of water into his hands with a sympathetic look. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“I ran into Yuuri”

Chris nodded. “And?”

“He was so...so _mean_ to me.”

Chris looked at him in confusion. “Is this the amnesia? Because that isn’t strange behaviour between the two of you”

_“What?!”_

“Viktor, Yuuri’s been your sworn rival since his first year in seniors when he beat you out for the gold. You guys always swap barbs and growl at each other.”

Viktor gaped. Then tears started falling again. “So he hates me?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? You guys are pretty intense. To be honest...I thought it might've been some kind of weird flirting. You guys seemed to seek each other out rather than avoid each other which never really fit with your hated rivals image" Chris gave him a measuring look. "I don’t know why you are so upset though. I mean it’s probably weird finding out you have a rival who most likely hates your guts but not cry yourself into to oblivion weird.”

“Yes it is” Viktor muttered

“Why? Why do you care so much Viktor?”

Viktor let out a hollow laugh, “Because I love him. Well not him him but a version of him”

 “That makes no sense.”

Viktor sighed. “No it doesn’t. Chris...I don’t really have amnesia.”

“I didn’t really buy that anyway. You finally going to trust me with what’s bothering you?”

“Yeah,” Viktor gave Chris a considering look, “But the real question is if you’ll believe it”

“Try me.”

“Well first off. I’m not the Viktor you knew.

                               I’m from another world.

                                      Another universe entirely”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i didn't make Dinara and Yuuri seem too mean?  
> plus witty insults are so hard, who knew? :S  
> Poor Viktor, he's got it rough atm. T.T  
> Next the Free Skate!


	7. A Hopeful Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris And Viktor bond   
> Viktor finds another piece of the puzzle that is his Alternate's past life  
> Viktor finds hope and direction with this new information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> Its been a while I know! I am so sorry! I've been suffering terrible writers block and also life happened...:(  
> Won't go into deets coz its a bit depressing but the real news is I am back! with an update *gasp*  
>  Updates might not be as regular as before but they will still happen! I have not abandoned this!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> (><)/

Chris had always had a flexible mind one could say. Chris had always been accepting of all things and people, no matter how weird or different they were. His acceptance also spanned beyond just the physical plane Viktor had discovered too. He would always remember the ghost story Chris had told him in juniors about the time his grandmother’s spirit had visited him in France. Chris had known she had probably passed but had gone on to skate a beautiful and moving performance which he had dedicated to her. His parents had called him tearfully from Switzerland the next morning to inform him of her passing, apologising for not telling him sooner since they had not want to throw off his performance. Chris had only been surer that he had seen her, and glad for it.   After hearing the tale Viktor had had the chills and didn’t think he could’ve skated afterwards despite the bittersweet circumstances.

Viktor had never thought he would be in a position where he would have to test the limits of Chris’s accepting nature but here he was. He thought he would be always able to tell Chris anything no matter how shocking or strange and be understood with a smile and laugh then an offer of a drink and an ear to listen. He never thought he would ever have to be worried about Chris not believing him but, again, here he was. Nervously recounting his tale for his friend hoping for that same easy acceptance and support that he always gave. Chris didn’t say much as he did he merely listened patiently as Viktor told his story. He was so quiet that soon Viktor forgot he was there.

Viktor almost felt like he was back in that strange limbo place again as he slipped back into his memories of his life.  Eyes closed he relived the times on the ice while he stood at the peak of the skating world, cold and alone. The Living Legend he said with more than hint of bitterness and sneer. He smiled as spoke about his friendship with the other Chris, fiery young Yuri, and Yakov. His only family and friends at the time. He described with despair his Yuuri’s performance at Sochi and the reason behind that. Ashamed and regretful he continued on to their first meeting, the damned commemorative photo (Yuuri never let him forget that one). He felt his heart warm and his skin tingle with the sense memory of being held in Yuuri’s arms as he eloquently went through the banquet scene. Chris did let out a surprise chuckle when the pole-dancing routine was mentioned. Viktor sighed. Months of melancholy followed this of course when Yuuri didn’t call until finally the video. No amount words would describe the joy, the elation he felt when he saw Yuuri doing that routine. It had been like being handed the answer to an unsolvable problem. Or problems. He could find answers in Yuuri he knew it, to both life and love. He could surprise the world again, he could coach this talented skater from the bottom to the top. He could find his inspiration again thanks to this man. So he flew to Japan.

Yuuri was everything and nothing like he expected but all he needed and wanted.

He led Chris through the ups and downs of Yuuri’s skating season and of their courtship, to their eventual marriage, and retirement. He finally reached the end and found he couldn’t voice it despite the image being permanently etched in his mind.

“You don’t have to Viktor. I think I can guess.” Chris murmured softly.

“No I need to…to…tell someone.” Viktor took a harsh breath, “There was a comet. We went to watch it but while we were doing so…bits…bits broke off the comet. They fell…”

There was only silence between the two of them.

Viktor pushed on, “Yuuri and I were in right in the explosion. We should have died. I know we should have. But instead I woke up here…in this Viktor’s body…younger…and in a different world…” Viktor glanced at Chris, “do you believe me…?”

Chris gave him a considering look. “I do”

“Really?”

Chris smiled, “Really, you aren’t one to make up stories like this.”

“I guess not.”

“Besides it explains a lot of things. Like why you seem more okay with yourself, why your amnesia is so…selective, why your skating seems to have improved and why you seem,” Chris quirked a brow, “like you’re in love” He let out a sigh. “I do have questions of course.”

 Viktor nodded, “Ask but I can’t promise I’ll know the answer”

“Where is the other Viktor, the one I knew?”

“Well it’s just a guess but I died to get here so maybe he…?” Viktor cut himself realising he was being horribly blunt, a bad habit of his.

Chirs merely looked sad but not shocked as if he had guessed the answer. “I hoped not but it would make sense wouldn’t it? If you’re here…”

Trying to console his friend, “Maybe he’s woken up somewhere else? In another world? Just like me.”

“It’s possible” Chris mused, “But to be honest I don’t think that’s the case. This comet you spoke of sounds like it changed something.” He stared unseeing out the window, going quiet for a beat. “So I think the Viktor I knew is gone. I only wish that I had been able to help him more.” He turned to Viktor and gazed at him but Viktor had a feeling he wasn’t seeing him but the other Viktor in that moment. “At least if I can be of help to you, it may alleviate this feeling a bit.”

Viktor didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry Chris.”

“From the sounds of things Viktor it’s not your fault you’re here so don’t apologise. “

Viktor sighed, “No I’m apologising for placing this burden on you. I was selfish and didn’t think about you and how this would affect you by knowing the truth.” Tears fell from his eyes, as he rambled, “No one else knows that the other Viktor isn’t here but now you do and you feel guilty for not noticing, for not being there for him. I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Chris moved over a grabbed his hand tightly, “No Viktor, I am so glad you trusted me. I’m _happy_ that I am the first person you thought of in this strange world. Yes I am sad that my friend is gone. Do I feel guilty about it? Yes of course. He was my friend. I am going to be asking my self for years if I could’ve done more, said something differently that might’ve helped. Do I know deep down that realistically I probably could not have done anything? Yes unfortunately. Viktor lived in St Petersburg and I lived in Geneva. Do I regret learning the truth about him? No. It’ll take time for me to find closure on it but I prefer it to believing that you are him.” Chris stared deep into his eyes, sincerity weighing his words. “And no it’s not selfish of you to want to open up to someone. It’s only human. After what you’ve gone through I can see why you want someone to talk too. It must be very isolating to be in this world. So just know from now on you aren’t alone Viktor.”

“And whether you are from another universe I will always be your friend.”

Viktor smiled, his eyes welling with tears, “Thank you Chris”

 

* * *

 

Viktor shooed Chris out to his own hotel room not wanting to sabotage the other skater’s Free. When asked if there was anything he could do for Viktor though, Viktor immediately seized the opportunity and asked to borrow Chris’s computer. Chris handed over the laptop with a puzzled glance and a warning to not stay up too late. Viktor assured him he wouldn’t, that he just had to check something briefly. Wishing him good luck and good night, Chris departed to his own room.

Viktor booted up the laptop with trepidation and logged into the hotel wifi. He didn’t know what to expect and after today he was more than a little afraid to find out. However it was getting increasingly dangerous to wandering around ignorant, especially with the press conference that would no doubt happen after the Free. Bracing himself he opened internet browser and after a pause, decided to start with himself. Baby steps.

Search: _Viktor Nikiforov_

_About 1,770,000 results (0.54 seconds)_

>Viktor Nikiforov – Wikipedia

>Figure Skating | Athlete Profile: Viktor NIKIFOROV  
  


>Ice King reigns supreme with record breaking skate   
_[video – 2:08mins]_  
  


> Viktor Nikiforov bursts onto scene with Record Breaking Senior Debut!  
_Junior GPF and World Champion Viktor Nikiforov stunned the skating world when he broke both the short and free program in his senior debut!_  
  


>Viktor Nikiforov makes History with Gold in his first GPF!  __  
_Podium placement was expected of the young Russian skater Viktor Nikiforov however a gold was beyond even most of our wildest dreams!_   
  


>A New King? Viktor Nikiforov takes Gold in his first Senior Worlds!  
_Viktor Nikiforov is smashing expectations left and right, taking a gold at the World Championships in California, America. Is it the dawn of a new era? A new king perhaps?_  
  


>Viktor Nikiforov stays King of the Ice with second GPF win in Tokyo!  
_Many expected Viktor Nikiforov’s win last year to be a fluke, a one hit wonder, he proved them all wrong by swooping in and stealing another gold by an even larger margin than the previous year proving to all that the King is here to stay!_  
  


The Ice King continues his domination at the World Championship with a second gold!  
_Viktor Nikiforov stays on top for another year with a gold at the World Championship in Turin, Italy. The gap between his opponents seemed to be only getting bigger. Can anyone oppose the King?_   
  
  


>The Ice King continues his Reign with a Third GPF win in Beijing, China!   
_Viktor Nikiforov goes down in history as one of the few skaters to win 3 GPF in a row. He is an unstoppable force on the ice at the moment, can nothing challenge the Ice King?_  
  


>The Ice King: Frozen on his Throne?  
_Viktor Nikiforov takes a third gold at Worlds in Moscow, Russia. Will anyone be able to unseat this King? This living legend?_  
  


_>_ A King Dethroned!   
_Dark horse Yuuri Katsuki beats out Viktor Nikiforov, the 3 time champion, for the gold by 2 points in a surprising upset at the Quebec GPF!_  
  


> Sparks fly between Katsuki and Nikiforov  
_Did we spy glares being swapped on the GPF Podium? Is this the beginning of a rivalry?  
  
_  
_>_ The King is back!  
_Nikiforov defeats Katsuki for gold at Worlds in Nice, France by a 2 point margin!_  
  


_>_ A New Season Approaches: Article1   
_Nikiforov feels ‘unthreatened’ by new talent for their skating is ‘undeveloped’_  
  


 >A New Season Approaches: Article2  
_…Katsuki boldly states he is aiming for gold again…. When asked about Nikiforov, Katsuki commented that ‘he would have to get used to his medal matching his hair’…_  
  


_>_ Ice King conquers China in qualifier  
_A gold for Nikiforov as he sets himself up for the GPF…. When asked about the supposed rivalry between him and rising star Katsuki Yuuri, Nikiforov simply laughed…_  
  


>Japan’s Ace Katsuki Yuuri sweeps through Skate Canada  
_The young skater takes a gold in his first qualifier beating home favourite Jean-Jacques Leroy and Christophe Giacometti….when asked about Nikiforov’s comments Katsuki stated “it’s often hard for older skaters such as Nikiforov to accept new talent. It’s understandable since skating is such a short profession and retirement is only a stone’s throw away for skaters of Nikiforov’s age…”_  
  


>The Ice King rules again at Rostelcom  
_Nikiforov takes a second gold in his qualifier securing a sure entry to the GPF. …when inquired about retirement Nikiforov stated firmly “I am going to be on the podium for a while so everyone better get used to that”…Nikiforov refused to comment on Katsuki and their supposed rivalry…_  
  


>Japan’s Ace Aces Tokyo!  
_Rising star Katuski Yuuri brings home another gold from his qualifier at NHK ensuring his entry to the GPF in December. …when asked about his rivalry with Nikiforov and how he feels going against the Russian champion Katuski commented that he felt “confident” that his stamina, which Katsuki is known for, will hopefully give him an “edge” plus as he still relatively new to the seniors game he has_  
“yet to show all my tricks, unlike others who have been in the game for several years I still have a few aces up my sleeve yet to be played.”…   
  


>Japan’s Ace vs Russia’s Ice King: Show Down of the Decade!  
_The GPF to watch! Rising Star Katsuki Yuuri vs Champion Viktor Nikiforov: Who will win the gold?_  
  


>Japan’s Ace takes the Record but the Ice King steals the Gold!  
_It was a fiery face off on the ice between Japan’s Katsuki Yuuri and Russia’s Viktor Nikiforov at the Sochi GPF 2012. Nikiforov took the lead in the Short however it was Katsuki who swept the floor in the free beating Nikiforov’s own Free record however it wasn’t enough to beat the veteran champion who scrapped by with the gold by a little more than a point. …Katuski showed a brave face when questioned afterwards but he was obviously disappointed by the score and was heard stating that he would be making it up at Worlds…Nikiforov stated that he was exhilarated by the close competition and could not wait to do it again… when questioned about their supposed rivalry neither Katsuki nor Nikiforov would comment…_  
  


>Intense stare between GPF podium winners Nikiforov and Katsuki! Is the rivalry real?  
_Debate is afoot as to whether these two actually have a rivalry or just like to rib each other on camera however during the medal ceremony at the Sochi GPF Gold medallist Viktor Nikiforov and Silver medallist Yuuri Katsuki exchanged a rather intense stare that lasts a good 10-15 secs. Neither of their expressions suggests anything, they are careful to keep their faces quite neutral however the stare does suggest_ something! _What is it guys? We fans are dying to know!_  
  


>Nikiforov and Katsuki face off at Worlds!  
_Whether they are rivals or not is neither here nor there, the fact remains the gold will most likely go to Nikiforov or Katsuki. The question on everyone’s minds and that has everyone on the edge of their seats is_ who _will win this time? Who will triumph over the other? We can only wait and find out!_  
  


>The Ace Slaps Back at the King with a Gold at Worlds!  
_Katsuki Yuuri levels the score with his rival Viktor Nikiforov with a gold at the World Championships in London, Canada. To add insult to injury he beat Nikiforov by little more than a point, practically the same amount that Nikiforov beat him by at the GPF only a few months ago. Now is that sweet revenge or what?_  
  


_> Ледяной король зажигает клубную сцену!_  
  


_>_ _Der russische Medaillengewinner Viktor Nikiforov wurde am exklusivsten in Genf gesehen_  
  


_>_ _Scandale! Viktor Nikiforov repéré avec un modèle bien connu!_  
  


_>_ _Viktor s novim licem! Zašto je nova stranka tvrda slika Viktor ?!_  
  


_>_ _Viktor in Berlins exklusivsten Clubs mit heißester Szene gesehen. Versucht Viktor, ein gebrochenes Herz zu zerschlagen ?!_  
  


_> _ Misha Misha’s theory on Yuuri Katsuki’s and Viktor Nikiforov’s relationship!  
a secret relationship under all our noses! Click to see the proof I have collected!  
  


_> Skaterchicks theory on Viktor Nikiforov’s sudden party life  
A broken heart! A frustrated artist! A plateauing athlete! What is your theory? Read mine and contribute your own!_

 

* * *

 

Viktor didn’t need to look any further than his own name. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. He was afraid of what he would he would find if he searched Yuuri. The clues he found on the internet were…vague but it added more to the picture that he was slowly constructing and gave credence to some of the suspicions that he had been harbouring.

Yuuri had debuted _early_ in this universe. Viktor was both proud and astounded at that fact and a little jealous of the other Viktor if he was being honest. It seemed  that Yuuri’s mere presence on the competitive circuit was enough to change the trajectory of his own, well Other Viktor’s, career recalling the different routines and costumes that he hadn’t recognised. Viktor skimmed over the articles, he would also bet all his gold medals that there was more to Other Viktor’s and Yuuri’s relationship than just rivals. And that something had happened between them, roughly a year ago.

Viktor remembered the routine he had never used. _Communication/miscommunication is important in life and love_ his counterpart had said on the training video. Viktor sighed he was not the best at communicating despite the charismatic image he projected. He had a bad habit of being overly blunt and putting his foot  in his mouth, and he also said things that were easily misconstrued because he often assumed too much of people. Yuuri had broken him of the habit but it had taken years. He wondered if that was what had happened? Had his alternate self done or said something assuming that Yuuri would understand? Or assumed he had knowledge that he didn’t? Or feelings that he didn’t?

Knowing Yuuri he would’ve retreated into his anxiety rather than confront Viktor on the misunderstanding. But this Yuuri seemed more confident, maybe he had and the other Viktor had only made it worse? Viktor groaned there were so many possibilities but now he had at least an idea of what had happened. Going from the meeting today Other Viktor and Yuuri seemed to actually be rivals with real hostility however Viktor would guess that before their fall out it had been a mere rumour or pretence. It was probably their only way to deal with their feelings Viktor mused.

However it gave Viktor hope, for it meant that Yuuri still had feelings for him. Or well the other Viktor. They would deal with that mess after he got Yuuri talking to him again. If Yuuri truly hated the other Viktor or worse felt nothing he would not seek him out. There would not be such desperation to get a rise out of him. There would be indifference, disinterest. And that would be painful, no excruciating to bear. But what it meant was that he still had a chance. To woo Yuuri once more. To fall in love with him. Yes it wouldn’t be the same and this Yuuri was different but Yuuri was still Yuuri no matter the universe.

Viktor smiled feeling, feeling warm and hopeful for the first time since coming to this world. He had a direction at last. And like always it led straight back to Yuuri. Feeling content and resolute he turned the computer off and laid down ready for sleep, knowing that tomorrow he was going to show the world their song. He was going to show Yuuri what he meant to him.

He only hoped that Yuuri was listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter gives you a bit of a rough timeline/background of Yuuri and Other Viktor's past through the headlines whilst still being vague.   
> Any ideas on what the argument was about? 
> 
> Up next - the Free Skate. (I've had Yuuri's music picked out for months but thanks to writers block havent been able to write this part! arGH do you have any idea how frustrating that is?)


	8. Stay Close to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finds some closure  
> Viktor and Yuuri perform their FS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i know i've been away for a while. Job hunting is not going well :C sadness but hanging in there. Plus i've gotten back into the HP fandom again since the play came to Australia. dont tell me, havent seen it! and Nooooo i do not have a folder of unpublished fanfics of harry potter idk why you would think that (O.O).... ahem any who i saw that it was fanfic writers appreciation day...yesterday (yeah i suk :P) and thought i would update in honor of it. (Actually it reminded that i havent updated and i felt so ashamed )  
> Thanks sticking by this story oxox

The autumn sun shone weakly into his hotel room signalling the start of the day. Viktor had watched the sun as it had slanted slowly across the floor and slid up onto the bed, having been awake for a few hours before his alarm. He had had the oddest dream, if he closed his eyes he could almost remember…almost _feel_ the dream again it was that realistic.

* * *

_He had smelt the cherry blossoms on the wind, the sea on the breeze, the faint smell of vanilla that Yuuri liked to scent the house with and, the undeniable and indescribable scent of home. He knew before his eyes were even open that he was in Hasetsu, in the haven that he and Yuuri had built together. He could feel Yuuri’s warmth next to him in their bed and for a several glorious minutes he thought he had dreamed it all as he curled closer. That it had been a terrible, terrible nightmare. For what could be worse? Yuuri dying? Yuuri hating him? Being alone on the ice? But it had all seemed too real he thought with a shudder._

_“That’s because it was Vitya”_

_Viktor hadn’t realised he had spoken aloud, as his eyes snapped open. “Yuuri?”_

_Yuuri was lying next to him smiling sweetly yet a little sadly. He was young again, his hair black as night, skin smooth and creamy and his gorgeous chocolate eyes sparkling up at him. “It’s me Vitya. I think I’m here to help you like you helped me…”_

_“I helped you? I don’t remember…”_

_“Maybe you do it later. This whole thing is weird. But basically you gave me the strength I needed in this new world.”_

_Viktor blinked as pieces fell in to place. “Are you also in…another world?”_

_Yuuri nodded “Its different yet similar to our old one.”_

_Viktor smiled he knew the feeling, “Sounds like mine.” His voice cracked as he said, “We can’t go back can we?”_

_Yuuri look at him, grief and understanding in his eyes “No… from what I’ve gathered we should’ve died.”_

_Viktor gazed unseeingly out the window at the cherry tree as he murmured “the comet”. The horrific memory of the beach made his grip on Yuuri tighten. Yuuri made a sound of assent as he hugged him back._

_“Vitya I don’t know what trials you are facing but know that I will always love you. We need to move on from our world and live in the one we’ve landed in”_

_Viktor gave a harsh sob “I love you too moya lyobov. But it's so hard…you hate me in this world!”_

_Yuuri gave a sad chuckle into his chest “If there’s one thing I know about myself, is that I could never hate Viktor Nikiforov”_

_“You’re just saying that! You haven’t seen him!”_

_“I just know Vitya. Be patient with me but please know it isn’t hate.” Yuuri grasped his face within his palms and smiled fondly, “It could never be”_

_Taking it on faith Viktor smiled, “Alright I’ll try but patience was never my strongest suit.” Yuuri rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from Viktor._

_“Then when you run out do what you do best Vitya”_

_Viktor sent a questioning look to Yuuri who sighed, “Relentlessly pursue your target”_

_Viktor looked affronted, “I do not relentlessly pursue!”_

_“No you just fly to Japan on a whim and stay in a person’s own home and harass them into resuming their dead career” Yuuri deadpanned._

_Viktor gaped, then realised it was true and went red. Yuuri laughed “Don’t worry Vitya, I needed someone stubborn. I needed someone to convince me”_

_Viktor smiled and after a pause he said softly, “I miss you Yuuri”_

_“I miss you too Vitya but we had a good life, a great one even. This situation is strange but let’s the make best out of it.”_

_It was true. They couldn’t go back to their old life. The only way left was forward._

_“I have my Free tomorrow. I wanted to skate one last time for us but at the same time send a message to Yuuri”_

_Yuuri beamed knowing which routine he was talking about “I wish I could see it! Good luck Vitya"_

_“Thank you moya lyobov”_

_“Don’t forget it...but live free of the old world my Vitya. Fly, skate and live!”_

_Yuuri’s lips brushed his in a loving caress that was achingly sweet and tender._

* * *

Viktor woke to the faint smell of cherry blossoms still lingering and his lips still tingling as if they had just been kissed. He placed his fingers to them and smiled. Not a dream he thought happily. He stared out the window and watched the sun rise.

Today he would skate for Yuuri.

                                                 For both of them.

                                                                             Past and present.

* * *

*Starrynight*  **@starrynight** · 33m

Watching #SkateAmerica! Who else is here for the battle of the greats? #YKvsVN #whowillwin? 

 

Let*it*go  **@let_it_go**  · 32m

Present and #mybodyisready! Viktor really brought out the heat in #SP! I’ve got my money on him tbh #SkateAmericaBoston

 

Viktorsgirl  **@viktorsgirl** · 31m

Viktor was sooooooo smexy! I couldn’t believe it was him! His style was so different! #loveittho Maybe the accident gave him some thing to fight back from? #govitya  

 

Sk8terboi  **@sk8terboi** · 31m

@ **viktorsgirl** I thought it was just me but yeah Vitya’s style was really different. Like the same but cleaner? idk how to describe it.  I thought it was a great routine tho #fansself #sohot #SkateAmerica

 

 RSP  **@rens_sheep_pillow**  · 30m

I’m leaning towards Katsuki still! We still have the Frees and Katsuki did a great SP! #goyuuri

 

yuu_is_my_bae  **@yuu_is_my_bae**  · 28m

Yeah Yuuri is totally taking that old guy DOWN! Here’s to another GOLD!

#Katsuki4gold #SkateAmerica

 

Foxy_boxy  **@foxyboxy** · 27m

I have no clue who might win… #thisissotense since they’ve been going back and forth its Viktors turn right? Lol #YKvsVN #SkateAmerica

 

Polar  **@polarbear*** · 26m 

@ **foxyboxy** imagine how yuuri and viktor feel! #somuchpressure Separated by mere points! But it’s the reason why these two are such a great watch. I cant pick either so im rooting for both. #goyuuri #goviktor  

 

stripesorspots  **@stripesorspots** · 26m

so im new to this…Are they rivals, UST, relationship, play for press, or unknown? #confused

 

katsukifc  **@katsukifc** · 26m

 **@stripesorspots** we hear ya and we gunna say we don’t know. Best guess is rivalry. But some of our fandom have information that contradicts this sooo… we going with idk (・・。)ゞ #confusedasyou

 

nikiforovfc **@nikiforovfc** · 25m   

 **@stripesorspots** we are also in the dark and have multiple different stories on these two relationship so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ we’ll stick with rivals until evidence suggests otherwise #alsoconfusedandfrustrated

 

viktuurifc **@viktuurifc** · 24m  

 **@stripesorspots** its obvious what they are. UST or a hidden relationship. You can literally see the sparks! We think the animosity is coz they are currently fighting :( #why #alsoconfused #viktuuri4ever

 

katsukifc  **@katsukifc** · 23m

 **@viktuurifc** um sure guys

 

nikiforovfc **@nikiforovfc** · 22m     
**@viktuurifc** they are rivals not partners! Gah

 

viktuurifc **@viktuurifc** · 24m  

 **@katsukifc** **@nikiforovfc** we shall see who has the last laugh fellow fandoms #50buckssomethingbreaksbygpf!

 

>           **@nikiforovfc** you’re on
> 
>           **@katsukifc** fine throw your money away. I can always use the cash
> 
>  

Skatingislife  **@skatingislife** · 22m  

ERRRMAGERD ITS STARTING(╯✧∇✧)╯! Grab your popcorn! Grab your plushies! The skating is going down! I cant wait o(≧∇≦o)! Who will win! IDK IDC!

☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆#SkateAmerica

* * *

 

It may have been a mere qualifier but the audience was psyched. Maybe because both Yuuri and Viktor had been sorted to Skate America this year. Many were seeing it as the first face off of many to come and an indicator of who may win this year’s GPF. Since he had scored the highest Viktor was last up after Yuuri. He wondered what the other skater was going to do for his Free. This Yuuri was certainly talented and had used a routine to showcase Yuuri’s ballet dancing and innate stamina to the max for his SP. So he was expecting something that would definitely push the boundaries for Yuuri’s free.

“Yo loser you okay?”

The sharp voice that covered the concern well but didn’t completely hide it jerked him out of his daze. Yuri was sending him a narrowed glance as if debating whether to actually ask him something more in depth. Viktor smirked and ruffled the young skater’s hair, which earned him a hiss and solid whack on the arm.

“I’m fine just thinking.”

He glance at the other skater who had merely rolled his eyes. Yuri had won his qualifier by a landslide. It was strange, this Yuri was actually better than his Yuri. He was showing emotion and skill on the ice that he hadn’t learned until the Hot Springs on Ice competition. Was the mere fact that Yuuri was also an obstacle in Seniors enough to show Yuri the holes in his previous skating style? In the old world Yuri had crushed his opposition on talent alone, never bothering to polish his skill. It wasn’t until he met Yuuri that he realised what he was lacking in PCS and would never win that way, especially in Seniors. It probably helped that this Viktor wasn’t an unconquerable figure in the skating world, it's probably why their relationship was better then the one he had had with Yuri before. Yuri still saw him as a rival but knew he could beat him because it had been done before. In the other world he was rival that no one had ever beaten and most failed while trying to. 

While he was on that subject it was probably why most of his fellow competitors were so…friendly to him. In the other world most of the other skaters had been nice to him, but there had always been an underlying current of awe, jealousy or reservation. Here he was being included much more in the comradery and tomfoolery that happened around the rink. It was, he smiled, refreshing. He hadn’t liked the way the skating world had practically turned him into a god, it had created a distance between him and everyone else.  Maybe he could make friends this time round.

This world might turn out so bad after all    

* * *

 

Viktor napped until it was time for him to watch Chris’ skate which was another saucy number but a bit more soulful. He clapped loudly when Chris finished and sent him a thumbs up. He watched as Chris received his scores and gave another round of applause for his friend. They were good, Chris had a medal no matter how good or bad him and Yuuri did. Unfortunately for the Swiss he knew it would likely be the bronze. Judging from Yuuri’s past performance then he would likely secure the silver or the gold, barring any accidents. The same could be said of him. He wouldn’t presume to think he would get the gold. He hardly knew this Yuuri so who knows what tricks he might have.

He watched as Yuuri shed his jacket and made his way towards the ice. The costume was dark navy that glistened and sparkled like a twilight sky under the spotlights. On the front it had lapels and was cinch in tight, showing off Yuuri’s figure. Viktor was struck by how similar the jacket's tailoring was to his other Yuuri’s FS of Yuri on Ice costume. But the similarities ended there for the front had small and intricate decorations in gold down the lapels and on the waist, it was complete with a white under shirt. The back was completely blue except for the wings, there were a pair of white wings where Yuuri’s shoulder blades were and they were highlighted again by more gold embroidery. Yuuri was wearing simple black slacks and skates so as not to take away from the jacket. He looked truly stunning, Viktor thought with an inward sigh, the dark colours bringing out the cream of his skin and darkness of his hair.

The announcer boomed over head as Yuuri skated a lap of the rink. “YUURI KATSUKI OF JAPAN, 21, WILL BE SKATING HIS FREE SKATE TO THE LYRICAL COMPOSITION OF ‘THIS IS ME’”. Yuuri assumed his starting position and then the [music](https://youtu.be/XwDTzD75fT4) began, a piano melody breaking through the silence. The song continued on, climbing in intensity and background.

Yuuri’s movements at first were delicate and soulful bordering on fragile, as if he could be broken. Then they sharpened and become more forceful and deliberate. The look in his eyes and the expression his face became determined and fierce.

His stunning step sequences were fast and powerful.

 _“For we are glorious!”_ Yuuri took off from the ice on that high note from the singer, spinning high in a blur of blue and gold.

The music took a dip and Yuuri’s movements slowed and became almost ethereal but did not lose the fire in them.

The intensity in the music resume and Yuuri took off from the ice again this time into combo of jumps, all clean yet still translating the ferocious feeling. He whirled into another step sequence and punctuated the ending by slamming his skate into the ice right in time with the singers “ _This is ME!”_

The ending draw to close as Yuuri threw himself into an another jump then several consecutive spins and then another skate slam at the as he assumed his ending pose with his arms spread wide and feet together. For this was him, this was Yuuri. 

Viktor jumped up and applauded. It truly was a spectacular free. And Yuuri, he had been truly amazing. He really didn’t know if he could beat it.

And wasn’t that exciting?

* * *

 

Viktor made his way to the ice. He glanced up and watched as Yuuri got his scores. They were scarily high. But not impossible. Yuuri was hugged by his coach and that dragon, Dinara. Viktor had stop himself from snarling right then and there on the ice. _That was his spot, his Yuuri._

Yakov looked a bit apprehensive at the score board. It was obvious that he did not know if Viktor could beat Yuuri or not. How strange it was, if this had happened in the other world Yakov would’ve merely told him don’t lose and walked off. This Yakov was actually worried for him. It was kind of weird yet heart-warming at the same time. Thinking he’d give the poor guy a break he sent his coach a smile, “Yakov, don’t worry I’ll be fine!”. He had ace in his pocket after all. Should he use it?

“Don’t be an idiot then Vitya, stick to the script and you’ll be good”

That was pretty much equivalent to a big soppy hug from Yakov so he sent the grouchy coach a big smile. Well coach’s orders, no fancy stuff. He’ll keep his ace for later. Besides he was interested in how he would do against Yuuri without his flip.

The announcer boomed as he made his way across the ice “VIKTOR NIKIFOROV OF RUSSIA, 23, WILL BE SKATING HIS FREE SKATE TO THE LYRICAL COMPOSITION OF ‘[STAMMI VICINO: STAY CLOSE TO ME](https://vimeo.com/196484555)’”

Viktor assume the familiar starting position as his eyes fell closed. _For you moya lyobov. Help me send a message to you. Both past and present._ He opened his eyes and began the ever-loved routine of theirs that was engraved in his very heart and soul.

* * *

 

Viktor hardly felt like he was skating, the movements were so familiar to him. He felt like he was floating. He swear he could smell the scent of cherry blossoms as he swirled around the ice. And he knew somehow Yuuri was there with him. Memories flooded into him like he was still in his limbo place. He remembered the time he had performed this at the Sochi GPF, when he had been so cold and alone in his life. Truthfully it hadn’t been his best performance. He had been so bitter about the win. He had been so ashamed when he heard that it was the first time Yuuri had seen him perform live. He wished he had done better. What had hurt the most though was that no one had seen what he had made. This had been a message he had artfully crafted for _years_ and it had fallen flat. No one had heard it.  

Until Yuuri that was. A sad and forlorn smile crossed his face as he remembered the day that he saw Yuuri doing that routine. Oh his heart had ached, but he been so filled with joy. Someone had seen his message and was reaching back. Not only that it was Yuuri! He had never forgotten the Sochi banquet (cough unlike some people cough)!

He remembered Barcelona and doing the routine together for the first time. How both he and Yuuri had fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. It had felt _right,_ like this was how it had meant to be from the very beginning. He had known that this was how it would be for the rest of their lives.

However now he was missing his other piece, the other part of this dance. He was calling, reaching out once again. To both of them. To one of them he was saying goodbye. To the other he was trying to draw him in. To reach him once again. To complete this dance once more.

The skate was drawing to a close and he spun and spun and then slowly assumed the ending position. He had changed the ending position from the almost arrogant and closed one stance with raised crossed arms to a more open and hesitant one that showed him looking down and holding out a hand as if asking someone to join them for dance. It was deliberately similar to Yuuri’s own ending pose but less dramatic, more poignant which suited his theme and song.

Viktor could have sworn he imagined it but for a second his hand felt like it was caressed by someone else’s. Then he felt the unmistakable feeling of lips brushing his right ring finger, where usually his wedding ring would've been, and tears welled up in his eyes. The feeling was only there for a second but he knew what was and what it meant. 

Head bent to hide this from the crowd he closed his eyes and brought his hand back in and brushed his lips over his ring finger as a single tear fell down his cheek.   

  _Goodbye moya lyubov._

* * *

 

There was a beat of silence and then the applause started. Bowing to hide his tears and regain his composure. Viktor made his way of the ice after snatching a plushie and going to the Kiss and Cry where Yakov and Yuri joined him. He wondered what the outcome was, it was strange this uncertainty though not an unwelcome feeling. The scores went up and Viktor blinked.

 He had _won._

By 4 points it seemed. 4.43 if you're being picky but still.

He barely felt the congratulatory slaps from Yakov and Yuri, he was a little shocked. He had always wondered who would win out of him and Yuuri if Yuuri had had the drive and he was not nearing the end of his career days. It was a strange mix of feelings certainly. He felt proud of himself but strangely guilty that he beat Yuuri which was weird because he shouldn’t.

Well weird was his life at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i know that the Greatest Showman would not be out for Yuuri to use it but idc the instant i heard Kesha's version i was like Yuuri's is so skating to this. I hope the Stammi Vicino version works, it was actually really hard to find a link for that. weird. 
> 
> Tune in Next time  
> Press conference and a run in with Yuuri  
> Then back to Russia and we find out some more info on this 'rivalry'


End file.
